


Passions Within the Pack

by Captain_of_Misery



Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Bundesliga - Fandom, Schalke 04 - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/pseuds/Captain_of_Misery





	1. Chapter 1

Erik's POV

I had always thought that I'd be a beta. Why not? Being a beta meant no symptoms. No heat. No rut. Nothing. Just life.  
And it made my friendship with Matze perfect. I'd attached to the alpha easily. Our lives made sense together. Best friends.  
So imagine my surprise when everything went to shit.  
Matze pulled me off the field and into the locker room. "Erik, go home. Go home right now."  
"But-"  
"HOME." He growled, using an alpha command.  
I frowned, but grabbed my bag and left.  
When Matze got home from practice, I was still confused.  
"Why did I have to leave?"  
He inhaled deeply. "How do you not feel it, Erik? I can smell it."  
"Smell what?"  
"You're about to be in heat. And it's very, very obvious to me." He stepped closer to me.  
"I'm...what? I'm a fucking late blooming omega? That's not fair!"  
"I'll pack a bag and go stay with someone for a few days."  
A whimper passed my lips. "Stay with me. I'm not going to know what to do."  
"Erik, I'm an alpha. You know it's dangerous."  
"Yeah. But I trust you. You'll keep me safe. You always do."  
He chewed on his lip. "Okay, but if anything happens because of the alpha instincts, I'll be pissed."  
"I know."  
"Go grab some food and I'll set something up for you in your room, okay?"  
I nodded and went to make a sandwich. Well. Sandwiches. I never made one for me without making one for Matze. Habit. I was already done eating when he came out of my room.  
"Hydrate," he put a water bottle in front of me.  
I did as he said, watching him carefully.  
"What?"  
"I don't know. Something's just different." I chewed on my lip for a while.  
"Go lay down," Matze instructed.  
I nodded and went to do as he said. I found my bed layered with towels. "What..." and then I remembered. Omega. It's going to get messy.  
I was dozing off when I caught a wiff of Matze's scent. I wasn't tired anymore. But everything felt wet from the waist down.  
Matze came into the room and I moaned quietly, unable to help it.  
"Matze, help."  
He inhaled deeply and I squirmed under his gaze.  
I was uncomfortable and over heating so I tore off my clothes and whimpered.  
Matze groaned quietly and I rolled over, flat on my stomach.  
I got on my hands and knees, ass in the air. What am I doing? What is happening?  
Matze let out a pur of approval and I knew what I was doing.  
I'm presenting to my best friend. Awesome. "Matze, knot me." Oh no. Don't say that. "I need it. I need you."  
He didn't respond and I whimpered. "I should go."  
"Help me. Please." I whined. "I can't control myself." That much was true. I sure as hell didn't want to be presenting myself like an idiot to my best friend. I didn't want to be dripping with slick and wanting him inside me. I didn't want to be whining for his knot. But here I was.  
He sighed. "Okay, but we do this my way."  
I nodded eagerly.  
"You're going to be so tight." He groaned.  
I whimpered, needing something. Anything. From Matze.  
"Maybe I should call Marco to come help you." He hesitated.  
"I don't WANT Marco. I don't want any other alpha. I want you. I need you." I snarled. Oh no. Oh no. "I've been drooling over you for years. Please, dear God, knot me." I whined and dropped down to my forearms, changing my angle. Oh okay. So my sexuality is in charge. Alright.  
"I'll help you." He placed a kiss on the small of my back and gripped into my hips.  
I groaned. "Yes."  
He inhaled deeply and then kitten licked my slick opening.  
"Shit, Matze, please." I begged.  
"You taste so good." He purred. "You're so wet." He put one finger in me, easily moving it and making me moan.  
"More," I begged.  
Eventually he had four painfully slow fingers in me.  
"Matze. I need it. I need more."  
He moved away from me, making me snarl unhappily. "Roll over."  
"Why?"  
"Roll over." He demanded.  
I rolled onto my back just in time to see him start stripping. "Oh. YES. Knot me. Knot me now."  
"Shhhh..." he hovered over me, naked.  
I felt myself producing more slick. I must be making quite the pool by now.  
"Are you good and wet for me?" He asked, his voice rough.  
I nodded. "So wet for you."  
He kissed me, slowly at first.  
I knotted a hand in his hair and rocked my hips while he slid his tongue into my mouth.  
"Stop rocking your hips."  
Immediately my hips rested on the bed, my body craving his approval.  
He smiled, kissing me again. "Good," he sucked hickeys down my body and then sat up, carefully teasing me with gentle penetration.  
"Matze," I frowned. "Please? Please? Matze, I need you."  
He slowly pushed himself into me and every single centimeter was better than the last. "Can you take-"  
"I want all of it." I interrupted. "I want to be filled by you."  
Matze pressed a kiss to my nose before pushing all the way into me, our hips meeting.  
I felt my eyes roll back. "I don't know what you've hit but hit it again." I whispered.  
"Your prostate."  
"Can we kiss?" I asked, looking up at him.  
He kissed me slowly, his pace mimicking his thrusts.  
I tried to further our kiss and rock my hips faster, but he shoved my hips to the mattress and held them there. I submitted quickly and felt him break the kiss. I whimpered. "I-"  
"I know. I'm just taking a breather." He laughed.  
I changed the angle of my head to expose my neck. I don't know why, but I just did.  
Matze nuzzled my neck and scraped his teeth against the skin until he hit the juncture between my neck and my shoulder. "Gonna bond you and make you mine."  
"Good."  
"Gonna bond you and knot you and fill you." He growled. "You're gonna belong to me, Erik. No one will ever be able to satisfy you except me."  
"It was always only you."  
He nipped the spot. "Do you want it?"  
"I need it."  
He sunk his teeth into my skin and I cried out for him, clawing at his shoulders. "You sound so good." He whined.  
"Knot me. I'll sound even better."  
He licked the open wound and I squirmed impatiently, needing another orgasm. He pushed me harder and faster until he got me off a few more times. "Gonna knot you soon, baby."  
"Please,"  
He pushed harder and faster again, biting deep into my neck so that we came together. He rode out our orgasms and then he settled, licking my new mark. He was spilling into me for what seemed like ever and then I felt his knot growing. "You're gonna be so full."  
"It feels so good." I sighed, finally getting comfortable.  
When he fully knotted me and out bodies were locked together, I felt more relaxed than I had my whole life.  
"Thank you," I panted, running a hand through his sweaty hair.  
"You're mine. From now on you belong to me."  
"I've always belonged to you."  
"Well now its official." He placed a kiss on my mark before nuzzling my neck.  
"Are you scenting me?"  
"Yeah. It'll help with your heat."  
"What?! Aren't you going to stay?!" I panicked. "I thought-"  
"I'm staying. I'm staying, Erik. Shhhh." He stroked my hair. "It'll just help calm you down to smell me on you."  
"I just need you to stay."  
"I'm not going to leave." He promised. "It's for when you're asleep. Trust me. I've done the research."  
"I do. I do trust you."  
His knot started to shrink and he pulled out slowly. "You want me to clean you up?"  
I shook my head. "No. I just wanna sleep."  
He moved to the other side of the bed, making me whimper. "Relax, I just want to make you comfortable." He rolled to his side and watched me. "How do you want to cuddle?"  
I rolled over to face him and nestled myself in his chest. "Thank you."  
He pulled me closer. "Don't thank me yet. You've got a few days of your heat left."


	2. Chapter 2

Matze's POV

When I got home from practice, Erik reeked of his heat. "Erik?" I'd gotten him up this morning and coaxed him into the shower so I could change the towels before I left.  
"Oh, fuck, Matze." He moaned.  
I went into his room. "Hey, hi, how are you?" I asked, kissing him.  
"I'm so uncomfortable." He whined. "Your scent wore off hours ago."  
"Tomorrow I'll give you a shirt I wore today to hang onto."  
He nodded, ever so slightly rocking his hips. "Tell me that you're gonna-"  
"Erik,"  
"Hmm?"  
"Who's your alpha?"  
"You are?"  
"As your alpha, aren't I here to take care of you? Good care of you?"  
He nodded.  
I nuzzled his neck to scent him, hoping to calm him a little. "Are you wet for me?" I nipped at his mark.  
"So wet."  
"Do you want me to stretch you out or should I just go for it?"  
"Don't waste time stretching me out. I doubt I need it."  
I nipped and sucked his mark, making him whimper and whine.  
"So much slick." He complained. "Been thinking of you all day."  
"Yeah, baby?"  
He nodded. "Been needing you."  
I shifted down to his hips before dropping my clothes to the floor. I could see the slick oozing out of his gaping hole. "Tell me what you want."  
"You." He said, squirming. "Please."  
I sucked hickeys up his thighs and then up his cheet. "I'll take care of it."

~~~

The rest of his heat went similarly. After a few days though, I came home to find Erik on the couch in the living room, fully clothed with wet hair.  
"Hi, feeling better?"  
He flushed. "Yeah. I'm washing sheets and towels now."  
"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." I sat on the couch next to him. "Didn't like not being here for you." I scented him. "Worried about another alpha coming here."  
"Wouldn't let anyone else in. Don't want anyone else to touch me." He murmured, exposing his neck to me.  
I sucked on his mark and straddled his hips carefully. "I'm sorry I marked you while you were in heat. Couldn't help myself."  
"No. I wanted it. I like it. I want our bond." He sat up. "Thanks for taking care of me and satisfying my heat."  
"Of course." I suck my teeth into his mark and dug deeper.  
Erik yelped. "Christ,"  
"Sorry." I licked the spot. "Wanted a more visible scar."  
He rolled his eyes. "What an alpha."  
I kissed his forehead. "Might have you stay with Marco and Mario next week."  
"Why?"  
"I'll be in a rut."  
"So? I can help."  
"No. You'll get hurt."  
"But I'm your mate. I can take it. I can help. I can-"  
"Erik, I said no." I used my alpha tone.  
He whimpered quietly. "I'm sorry."  
I kissed his forehead. "I hate when I have to order you around."  
"So don't."  
I sighed. "I'm not going to let you stay here so I can hurt you."  
"I'll be good. I'll be so good." He promised. "I can take it. I want to help. I want to make it better for you."  
"We'll see."  
"Okay," Erik pulled me closer to him. "Can we...can we kiss?"  
I laughed, kissing him softly and then biting at his bottom lip.  
He eagerly opened his mouth to me, allowing our tongues to twist together.  
I tilted his head for better access and devoured his mouth.  
His legs slid open submissively and I slipped my hand between them, keeping the other on the side of his head. "Matze,"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm gonna drip all over the couch if you don't stop."  
I kissed his forehead and pulled away. "You eat yet?"  
He shook his head.  
"Come on then," I grabbed my keys.  
Erik raised an eyebrow. "Won't I smell like my heat?"  
I pulled him closer to me, nuzzling his neck. "You'll also smell like me."  
He hesitated.  
"I won't leave you by yourself. I promise. And you can wear my clothes from earlier if you want."  
He nodded, taking my bag and changing clothes quickly.  
I kept him close to me while we walked, rubbing against him now and then.  
We went into a diner and I watched him slide into the booth.  
I slid in after him, making a barrier between my mate and everyone else.  
He snuggled into my side, letting my arm rest around his shoulders.  
"You're in a mood." I noted.  
"I just wanna attach myself to you. You smell so good."  
"That's the bond talking."  
"I don't care." He sighed.  
The waitress came to take our order. I ordered for both of us.  
"How'd you know what I wanted?"  
"Erik, I know you. Intimately."  
"Yeah. I guess that's true." He nodded.  
I kissed the top of his head. "You know that I can feel you, right?"  
"We're bonded. That's right." He snuggled closer to me. "I forgot."  
"Yeah?" I asked, putting my hand in his crotch.  
"Don't start. Why would you do this to me? Why? I can't do this here. It's so public. So many people." He looked up and spotted someone. "Matze there are other Alphas. Don't make me."  
I snarled and slammed my mouth to his.  
Erik's legs slid open and I moved to bite into his mark. "Ah, fuck," he whimpered.  
"You need to eat and then I'll take you home. Take good care of you." I licked the spot.  
He nodded. "Okay,"


	3. Chapter 3

Marco's POV

I checked my phone and snorted.  
"What?" Mario asked, watching me from his spot on the bed.  
"Nothing. Matze just bonded with Erik. No surprise there."  
"Is that why Erik was gone?"  
"Matze said he presented as an omega. Late bloomer," I shrugged.  
"I presented sooner because of you." Mario said quietly.  
"Your first heat was just after my first rut." I nodded.  
He snuggled up to me. "I'm gonna be in heat again soon,"  
"I know." I trailed my fingers slowly down his spine. "I'll take care of it."  
"You gonna knot me? Open my mark? Fill me up?" He asked, purring.  
"Depends," I watched him. "Are you gonna be good and wet for me?"  
He nodded. "I'll be so good. I promise."  
I licked at his mark. "Yeah?"  
"Mhmm. I'm gonna be so good. You won't even have to use your alpha tone." He got up on my hips, nuzzling my neck. "Marco...I think..."  
"What?"  
"Your rut is gonna line up with my heat." He sighed, his pupils starting to dialate. "It's gonna be so soon."  
"I should stay with someone else. While it goes down. I could hurt you." I pushed him away from me and stood up.  
"I'm not leaving. You're not leaving. I'm always here for your ruts. You're always here for my heats."  
"This is different."  
"If anything I'll be better off for your rut. I'll produce more slick. I'll be more ready for you."  
"Mario, no."  
"Marco. Come on."  
"Mario, I said no." I snarled.  
Mario got up and left the room.  
I followed him. "Mario," I sighed. "I didn't mean to-"  
"Forget it."  
"But-"  
"You gave your order, Marco. There's nothing more to say." He grabbed his travel bag.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere else."  
I grabbed his arm. "Mario,"  
"What? You said we weren't going to stay together for my heat and your rut. So I'm leaving."  
"No. You're not."  
"Is that another command?" He snapped.  
"Yes. You're not leaving." I hissed. "You're safer here. In our house."  
"Fine." He dropped his bag. "When another alpha comes and forces me to take his knot, it won't be my fault." He shoved me and went into the guest room.  
"Mario!" I growled, shoving him against the wall. "You know better than to take another alpha's knot."  
"Yeah? What am I supposed to do if I don't have a choice? Hmmm?" He asked. "How am I supposed to fight back? I'll be in heat, idiot." He shoved me back. "Get off of me. Fuck off."  
"You're mad at me for trying to protect you? Really?" I hissed.  
"Leave me alone, Marco." He shoved me again.  
I bit into his mark, breaking through the skin and the muscle.  
Mario snarled at me, but didn't move because of my teeth being in his neck. "Get off."  
I licked the spot and went to scent him, but he pushed me back.  
"Don't you fucking dare scent me right now."  
I snarled. "Knock it THE FUCK off." I pushed him back against the wall and nuzzled his neck, scenting him while he stood still. "Go back to our room and stay there."  
Mario glared at me, but did as I said.  
I clenched a fist. I knew he was right. Without me here, we were running the risk of him getting attacked by another alpha. I went into our room and watched him pace the floor. "Tell me the truth, Mario. Do you think you will be okay with me, here?" I asked. "Is that what you want?"  
He looked at me. "Why do you care what I want?"  
"Because you're right. I know that you're right. But I don't want to get you hurt. So I need to know what you want."  
"You can't leave me for my heat. I've never had a heat without you."  
I licked his mark. "Okay. I'll stay. You'll stay. It'll be okay. I'll do what I can to keep you safe. But I can't promise that you won't be in pain."  
He nodded. "You can't leave."  
"Okay, okay, I won't." I promised. "I'm going to get some food to stock the kitchen before it goes down."  
"Can I come?"  
"You're too close to your heat." I shook my head. "I'll be quick."

~~~

I was putting the groceries away when I smelled Mario, hearing him whimper. "Mario?"  
He didn't answer so I went into our room. He was panting and sweating.  
I growled in approval, knowing that my rut was about to start. I dropped my clothes and looked at him. "Get undressed."  
His hands shook as he did as I asked. "There's so much slick."  
"I know."  
"I need your help."  
"I know. I know. I'm gonna stretch you out before my rut takes over, okay?" I waited for him to nod before climbing on the bed. I licked at his dripping hole, earning quiet moans. I put one finger inside of him and bit into the flesh of his ass cheek.  
"Ah, Marco," he whimpered.  
"I know. Keep your hips still for me." I added another finger.  
"Okay,"  
I moved my fingers inside of him and Mario struggled to keep himself quiet. "You're so good." I put two more in him, this time plunging towards his prostate.  
"Oh, oh, Marco, fuck." He whined.  
I got him off twice before my brain couldn't function anymore. "I'm gonna knot you. I'm gonna fill you up so good."  
Mario nodded. "Please,"  
I licked the slick off my fingers, watching him.  
"You have no idea how blown your pupils are." He moaned. "God. You're so hot."  
I licked my way up his body. "You taste so good."  
He tugged on my hair. "Can we kiss?"  
I devoured his mouth with mine and got up on his hips. "I'm going to knot you so good. I'm going to fill you up. I'm going to put my pups in you."  
"Do it."  
I thrust into him, hard. I started off slowly, letting us build a moment. And then I plowed him, hitting his prostate over and over again.  
He cried out, orgasming again and again.  
I was so close. "Mario, you're gonna come for me one more time, okay? One more time. Finish for me. One more time."  
"I don't know if I can."  
"You can." I pushed his limits and fucked one of the weakest orgasms from him, knowing that afterwards, he had nothing left to give. I came inside of him, knotting immediately.  
Our bodies locked together and Mario tried to catch his breath.  
I stroked his hair and sucked his mark. "I love you."  
"I'm so full." He panted. "Yet so empty. My God. I don't think I have anything left."  
I laughed. "I wanted every single drop from you."  
"You got it. God. You're still filling me." He ran a hand through my hair.  
"Mhmm. It's always a lot for the ruts."  
He watched me. "Do you remember what you said?"  
"When?"  
"Before."  
"Um..." I shook my head.  
"You said that you were going to put your pups in me."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Did I?"  
"Yeah,"  
I pursed my lips. "Sorry."  
"Don't be."  
"Shouldn't have said that." I muttered. "Not nice."  
"It's the rut talking. Mixed with my heat. You couldn't help it."  
"Yeah. I guess."  
Mario frowned. "Shouldn't have told you." He mumbled.  
"No, no, don't. It's not you, baby. I just hate the aggression that I have. I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't." He kissed me.  
I licked his mark. "You don't know that."  
"You won't hurt me. I know that."  
"How?"  
"Because I've been with you for so long. Even in a rut, if you see any sign of pain, you rein it in. You don't let me get hurt. You never have."


	4. Chapter 4

Leon's POV

Three months. Three months I've been dating Max. And it's finally going to happen. I'm going to finally be able to make love to him.  
I pushed him into our house, quickly shutting the door and shoving him against it. I kissed him, tangling our tongues together and fumbling to lock the door.  
I'd been lucky enough to grow up alongside who I believed to be the love of my life.  
Max shoved me back a little, dropping his jacket and kicking off his shoes. "Bed. Now,"  
I purred in approval, kicking off my shoes and striping as we made our way to his bedroom.  
He dropped his clothes slowly.  
"Tease." I complained.  
He smirked. "Am I a tease if I give you what you crave?"  
"Finally." I watched his boxers fall to the floor and I kissed him. "You smell fucking incredible." I scented him, but Max didn't seem to notice.  
"Fuck, Leon," he complained.  
I shoved him to fall on his back and straddled his hips. His scent was strong. Too strong. And then I realized that he was dripping with slick.  
I devoured his mouth and breathed into his mouth. "Max, I'm gonna take care of you. I promise." I teased him with my fingers and tongue for a while before I thrust into him slowly.  
He groaned. "Fuck. I never thought I'd want to bottom."  
I wasn't listening. I just needed to take him. Now. Hard. Fast. Completely. I pushed so far into him that our hips met.  
"Ah, Christ."  
I thrust in and out of him easily. I loved how slick he was. I loved that my virgin boyfriend didn't need to be stretched out for me. We just fit together.  
"Leon," Max dug his nails into my shoulders and moaned.  
I pushed him until he came six times for me and then I coaxed a seventh.  
He cried out and I came inside him, riding our orgasms out.  
When I started to come down from my high, I pushed so that our hips met.  
"God. You're filling me." Max stretched, content.  
I knotted him almost immediately after my high cleared.  
"Oh my God." He groaned, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck.  
I leaned forward and scraped my teeth down from his neck until I hit a sensitive spot on his shoulder. Then I dug my teeth deep into his muscle.  
"Ow, what the fuck?" He complained. And then he froze, realizing that our bodies were locked together. "You're an alpha. Did you just...did you just knot me and then claim me?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Leon!!!"  
"Hey! You belong to me. Now it's official." I snarled, using my grips on his hips to pin him.  
"God. You must have used so much lube."  
I cleared my throat. "Max, we need to talk...now."  
"Now? But we're locked together."  
"I know. But listen. Max, you know that I'll always take good care of you, right?"  
"I don't need taking care of. I'm a beta not an omega. I can..." he stopped looking at me. "I'm an omega, aren't I?"  
"My omega."  
"You scented me earlier. Didn't you? When did you know?"  
"When you got onto the bed. Same time I realized that I was an alpha. You were so pretty on your back. And you were dripping with slick. I needed you. I had to mate you. I had to knot you. Couldn't keep myself from stopping long enough to tell you." I cleared my throat. "I think you're going into heat, Max."  
He blinked. "Oh."  
"But it's okay. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you." I stroked his hair.  
He nodded. "You bonded with me. You claimed me."  
"Yeah. I did."  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean why?" I snarled.  
"Why me? Why bond?"  
"Because you're my boyfriend and my mate. I need people to know that there will be consequences for misconduct when it comes to you."  
"Consequences?"  
"Yeah, consequences." I bit deep into his shoulder again.  
"Leon," he whined.  
"Want to make sure that it's visible. Need everyone to know that you're mine."  
"Okay, okay," Max ran a hand through my hair. "Relax, Leon. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours. I know."  
I pulled out of him and put my boxers on.  
"Leon, where are you going?"  
"Get some sleep."  
He whimpered, sitting up.  
I stopped in the doorway. "I marked you. You need me." I sighed.  
His face changed suddenly. "No. I don't. Forget it. Go. I'm tired."  
"Max-"  
"Get out."  
I did as he said, closing the door and going to my room.  
When I woke up, Max was in his room still. I couldn't smell him anymore so I went into his room.  
"Get out."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Max, you smell like your heat has been interrupted."  
"Cool. Get out of my room." He curled up to a pillow.  
"No."  
"Leave."  
"I said no." I snarled.  
Max snarled back.  
"Talk to me."  
"No. I don't want to."  
I climbed onto the bed and ripped the pillow from his arms.  
He whimpered quietly and avoided looking at me.  
"What is it?"  
"Just leave." He pushed me away.  
I licked at his mark. "Talk to me."  
"Go to hell." He shoved me.  
I growled and pinned him to the bed. "Max, fucking say something to me. Tell me. Tell me, Max."  
"You marked me. I didn't do that. You did that. You marked me. You knotted me. And then you fucking got up to leave and...I'm not a fucking obligation for you. You chose to mark me. You made the decision. I didn't. So fuck you. Fuck you. Get out of my room. Get off my bed. Give me my pillow and fuck OFF."  
"I didn't mean-"  
"Get out." He struggled against me.  
"Stop." I used my alpha tone on him and he relaxed against the mattress.  
"Go to hell, Leon."  
"No. Listen. I thought that you'd want some room and some privacy. You were in heat, baby. You needed to get used to the feeling, Max. I wanted you to relax. I didn't want to smother you."  
"You made your position clear."  
"Max, I love you." I dragged him to my chest. "Stop it. Stop." I wrapped myself around him.  
He growled.  
I nuzzled his neck.  
"Stop scenting me."  
"Never. You smell too good. Can't risk letting you be unscented."  
"Shut up."  
"Okay. But I'm not leaving you. And you're gonna have to move to my room. Your bed is smaller than mine is."  
"Okay."  
I nuzzled his neck again. "I love you, Max. I said I'd take care of you. I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

I felt Leon watching me while I talked to Leroy.  
"Max, come here."  
I walked over to him. "What? What's wrong?"  
"Stay close to me." He nuzzled my neck and nipped at my mark.  
I huffed, knowing that everyone would be watching us. Omega Max and his alpha.  
"What's that face for?"  
"Nothing."  
"Max," he growled quietly.  
"Everyone's watching us because now I'm an omega."  
"My omega."  
"It doesn't matter!" I snapped.  
"Max," he pulled me closer to him.  
I shoved him. "This is your fault!"  
"Max. Calm down. Now." He sighed.  
"Is that an order, Leon? Are you going to use your alpha tone on me?"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Can't you just...fuck off? Pretend everything is normal?"  
"No, I can't."  
"Why not?!" I hissed. "Just stop watching me. Stop scenting me."  
"I can't."  
"That's-"  
Leon gave me a look and shoved me into the locker room. "Max,"  
"No! Come on. I want everyone to stop staring at me. And sniffing me. So just stop watching me and scenting me and they'll back off."  
"Max, I can't. I actually can't. I HAVE to keep scenting you. I HAVE to watch you. If I don't, I can't focus on anything else. My body and my brain needs to know where you are and how you are. I'm acutely aware of every single alpha. So I can't stop scenting you because I know how good you smell. And I know what can happen to omegas who have Alphas that don't watch them. I need you to be okay. So I can't stop. Believe me. I want to stop. I know you're not a child. I know that you don't need me keeping track of you. But I can't fucking stop. I can't. Did you know that Leroy sized you up? How about that three other Alphas were sniffing you while you were changing?"  
I watched him, processing the information. "I didn't."  
"I can feel it. I can physically feel it. I want to rip their fucking heads off." He growled.  
I moved forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and putting my head against his chest. I stayed there until his breathing slowed to a normal level.  
"How did you know to do that?"  
"I didn't." I admitted. I could tell that he was still on edge so I moved my shirt to expose my mark. "Come on. I know you need to. I know you're dying to bite into it again. The more you do it, the more obvious the mark. Just do it."  
He chewed on his lip. "It's going to hurt."  
I slid my hand up to his hair and tugged roughly on it.  
He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into my shoulder, earning a small whine. He licked the spot. "Sorry."  
I stretched my neck, wincing. "It's fine. We'll get used to it."  
Leon kissed my forehead. "You're a good sport."  
"Scent me and let's go back to practice."  
He scented me and then he kissed me. "I'm sorry."  
We went back to practice and everyone still was watching me.  
"Touch Max and I'll rip your head off. We're bonded. Now fuck off and leave him alone. Got it?" He snapped.  
After practice I started to get ready to shower, but Leon grabbed me first. "What's wrong?"  
"You can't shower here."  
"What? I always..." I stopped myself. "Okay. Let's go home."  
"Thank you."  
We went back home and I headed towards my room, but Leon grabbed my hand.  
"We can shower together. If you want. I'm not going to make you. But it's an option for you."  
I nodded. "Yeah that sounds good." I followed him to his room and we dropped our clothes on the floor.  
We showered, not getting sexual, but just chatting quietly.  
I went back to my room to get dressed and then stretched out on the couch.  
"Hey, Max," Leon sat next to me. "Thank you for helping me at practice. I'm sure that it wasn't easy for you. I'm sorry that everything is so different now." He stroked my hair.  
"You're apologizing? That's not very Alpha of you."  
He sighed. "It's a lot for you. And it sucks. I know that. And I am sorry. Now all of the sudden you're an omega and on top of that you're a mate and there are all these rules now."  
"It is what it is."  
"I should've asked you before marking you. I should've told you that you're an omega."  
"You did what your instincts told you to do. Knotting me was instinct. Marking me was part instinct. Part you. I know that. I know that you know how dangerous it is to be an omega on a football pitch. And I know that you'd never let anyone lay a hand on me before we were bonded. Before we were even dating." I played with his fingers. "You wanted to protect me. Even through instinct. You did what you thought was best. It's going to be hard and frustrating and I'm going to fight you a bit. Not because I mean to. But because I don't have your side of things. I won't see and feel what you do. I can sense what you need from me. But that's it."  
He sighed. "I know."  
I watched him. "Do you know when your rut is due?"  
"No. But I'm not excited about it. I don't want to hurt you."  
"I'll be fine."  
He frowned.  
"I'm an omega. I'm built for it. Relax."

~~~

I was on the field when Leon dragged me off the field. "What did I do?! Why-"  
He slammed me against the lockers, snarling.  
I noticed that his pupils were blown. "Leon, you're in your rut. Let's go home."  
He moved away from me, heading for the door.  
I followed him and he spun around.  
"Get against the lockers."  
I did as he said, watching him lock the door and return to me. "Leon, let's go home. Come on."  
"You don't give orders."  
I need to change my tactic. "Please?" I took a small step towards him. "You can mark me here and then we can be uninterrupted at home? Would that be better?"  
"Fine." He dug his teeth so far into my shoulder that I'm pretty sure he hit bone. "Let's go." He yanked me along.  
His rut lasted a few days and he basically only stopped to let me eat and go to the bathroom.  
I knew he was through it when I woke up to find him cleaning the wound on my shoulder with a wet cloth. "Hey,"  
"Go back to sleep."  
I pushed the cloth away. "It's fine, Leon. Relax."  
"You were still bleeding when I woke up." He frowned.  
"It'll heal. Come back to bed." I groaned, tired. "Please."  
He sighed. "You need to let me bandage it, Max."  
"Lick it a few times and come back to bed, Leon. I'm tired."  
He licked my mark and climbed into the bed. "I'm sorry, Max."  
"Shhh. Sleep. Cuddling." I muttered.  
He frowned. "Max,"  
"No, please, I'm so tired."  
He carefully wrapped himself around me. "Okay, go back to sleep. I'm here."


	6. Chapter 6

Benedikt's POV

Mats tugged on my hair. "I don't like you being on a different team."  
"Well. Too bad." I rolled my eyes. "I like Schalke."  
"I know. That's why I haven't made you transfer yet."  
"Yet?"  
"If there's an incident, I will make you transfer." He crossed his arms.  
"Nothing is going to happen."  
"It better not." He scented me. "You're going into heat soon. Starting tomorrow you should stay home."  
"I'll be fine for a few more days."  
"Tomorrow you're staying home." He said, not quite ordering me yet.  
"No."  
He snarled. "You belong to me. Stay home tomorrow." He used his alpha tone so I had no choice but to submit.  
"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it."  
"I'm not risking you. Get over it."  
When I came home from practice, Mats did his usual routine of sniffing me.  
"Do I pass inspection?" I snapped.  
He growled at me. "Why are you being like this, Benni?"  
"Because I'm fucking sick of you sniffing me every time I come home like I'd betray you or something."  
"Not you. It's not because of you. It's because of them. It's because I know how good you smell when you're in heat. I know how good you look every day. And I hate the idea of anyone else touching you the way that I do."  
I sighed. "I'd tell you if anything happened. You know that."  
"I still worry about you. Alone. It makes me nervous." He stepped closer and hugged me to him. "I don't enjoy the separation. I don't."  
I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest.  
He sighed, pulling me a little closer.  
I waited, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. I only pulled away when his breathing slowed.  
Mats nipped at my mark. "I'm sorry. I know you hate the possessive nature."  
"It just frustrates me." I shrugged. "But I know you can't help it."  
He kissed my forehead. "Trust me. I'm trying."  
"I know. So let's eat and hang out before my heat."  
"Hang on."  
I looked at him and he kissed me.  
He nipped my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him tangle our tongues together.

~~~

Mats woke me up. "You need to eat."  
I groaned, kicking off the blankets. "Why is it so hot in here?"  
"Your heat, baby."  
I groaned. "I'm not hungry. I'm just hot. And wet. Ugh." I realized that I was slowly rocking my hips against the mattress. "Mats,"  
He pulled my shorts and boxers off carefully, watching my face. "Stop." He held down my hips until I relaxed against the mattress.  
I whined quietly.  
"I know. I know."  
I tugged at his clothes.  
He shook his head. "Just relax. Relax."  
I frowned, knowing that I was leaking excessively.  
He kissed me carefully. "God. You even taste needy."  
"Fuck off." I snapped.  
"Oh but then who would make you moan like the pretty thing that you are?" He purred, sucking hickeys down my body. "I'm going to fuck you so good. After I eat you out and fist you. Then I'll fuck you. I'll fuck your so hard you'll feel it for weeks. Then I'm going to knot you. I'm going to make you so full."  
I felt my legs fall open submissively.  
"Good, so good, Benni."  
"Shut up." I muttered, my body burning.  
"Impatient." He laughed. "I'll help you. I will. I promise."  
"Hurry. Up."  
He grabbed my legs by the back of my knees and yanked my ass to his hips. "I think I'll skip the formalities."  
"Ah, yes, fuck." I moaned. "Thank you, Mats."  
"You're welcome." He laughed. "I know you're uncomfortable. I love you. I'll fix it. I will."  
Mats and I have always been a well matched couple. He figured out after about a year how to quickly satisfy my heat, making it end sooner. After a day of it, I was done and staciated.  
I woke up to find Mats protectively curled around me.  
"Hi."  
"Hi. Thanks for taking care of me. You've always done it so well. Make it so much easier." I snuggled up to him.  
"Glad I could help. It's kind of my job."  
I snorted. "Yeah. But no one told you to be efficient. God. I'm glad that you are." I stretched out.

~~~

I went back to practice after my heat and Max looked surprised as hell. "Everything alright?"  
"You were gone for like a day. That's not heat. That can't be. I was out for like a week!"  
"Max," I laughed. "Mats and I have done this. A lot. He's very good at satisfying my heat quickly. He's learned what I need and what I like."  
Max glanced over at Leon. "Practice makes perfect then."  
"Basically."  
"How long before-"  
"Everyone is different."  
He sighed.  
Leon appeared suddenly, wrapping himself around Max.  
"I'm a mated omega, Leon. I don't pose a threat. You don't have to scent him."  
Max snorted. "Yeah. Good luck convincing him that."  
"You're not doing well with the separation, Leon?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Not great."  
I nodded. "I don't know you two as mates. But if you find it hard to function, you could always give Max a second mark. It would help, Leon. But it would put Max in a slightly domestic mindset for about a month."  
"Domestic?"  
"Highly submissive."  
Max sighed. "So what? Does it matter where it is?"  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"The neck. Just beneath the jaw."  
"That's incredibly visible." Max looked at me.  
"Yeah. That's the point. The first one is intimate. It's about being together. The second one is about ownership." I explained.  
"Of course."  
"It's about control and ownership. It's about everyone knowing that he's been mated." I looked at Leon. "Your brain is telling you that Max is in danger because he's an omega. That's why you can't stop watching him. Tracking him. Scenting him. You mated thinking you were betas. Your alpha side was awakened by Max's heat. You have feelings for him and you love him. You need him safe. You need him to be yours. So you mated and knotted and bonded. But Max never established stability as an omega without an alpha. Your brain thinks that this means he's in danger of being attacked or hurt. Another mark means so obvious is a clear show of power. It means that you will rip heads off if you have to."  
"Leon, just do it."  
"It has to be done in public." I cleared my throat.  
"You're fucking kidding me."  
"No."  
Max growled quietly. "Leon, just do it."  
"Max-"  
"Just do it. I can feel your anxiety. I know that you need this."  
"I can't do that to you."  
"Then I'll force your hand." Max sprinted away from us, over to Leroy. They talked for a minute and then Leroy scented him.  
Leon barked an order for Max to return to his side and Max did, but he smelled like Leroy when he did.  
"Max..." I sighed. "That was-"  
"Stupid. And ridiculous. Are you stupid?!" Leon growled.  
Max rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Mr. Big Alpha. Do something about it." He started to walk away when Leon grabbed him.  
Leon bit into his boyfriend's bonding mark, making Max whimper. Then Leon bit into Max's skin, just below the jaw on the other side of his neck.  
Max yelped like a kicked puppy, blood running down his neck.  
"Go get your bag. We're going."  
He retrieved his bag, and Leon's, before following his alpha out.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon's POV

I scrubbed a hand over my face. "Max, you can't pull that shit." I hissed, pacing.  
"You needed to do it and I knew you wouldn't."  
"You don't have the right to force my hand like that."  
"I'm your mate."  
"You're my omega." I snarled, instantly regretting it.  
"Got it. Message received. Loud and clear. Won't happen again, sir."  
"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-"  
"I got the message. I'm not your equal. I'm your property. I'll be in my room if you need me."  
I watched his door shut and groaned. I'm terrible at this alpha thing. I knocked on the door. "Max, can we talk?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Then no."  
"Can I come in?"  
"No."  
"Can we talk later?"  
"No."  
I sighed. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. I'm very bad at this whole alpha thing. I love you. I'll give you your space." I sat on the floor, up against the doorframe.  
After a few minutes, I heard the door unlock so I knocked again. "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah."  
I went into his room and found him on the bed. "Hey."  
His energy was different. "Hey."  
"I'm sorry."  
He shrugged.  
"I didn't mean that you aren't my equal. Just that I need to protect you. You're my responsibility. You shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm supposed to be an alpha."  
"Okay."  
I touched his hair and he didn't move, didn't react. "Max?"  
"Yes?"  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"I'm an omega. I'm being an omega." He shrugged.  
"You don't need to do this."  
"It's what you want, isn't it?"  
"No. I want my Max. But I want him safe. And I'm not sure how to do that so I'm not dealing well and I'm lashing out at you."  
"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of fighting. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm giving up."  
"Don't."  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I fight, you freak. I agree, you freak. I try to give you what you need, you freak. I can't. I can't do this. I'm only one person."  
"I know."  
"Then why are you trying to make me twenty?"  
"I'm just trying to figure out this alpha shit and it's not going well."  
He picked at the comforter.  
"What?"  
"Just stop trying so hard. Just let this happen, Leon. You are an alpha. I am an omega. We are mated. We are bonded. I'm your omega and you are my alpha. Stop trying to force things. This whole thing is about flow and instinct."  
"You're right."  
"You just have to trust me. Trust our bond. Trust my instincts."  
"I know. You're right. And I'm sorry."  
"Alphas mate for a reason. You chose me for a reason. So stop trying to handle everything without me." He shoved me a little.  
"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Julian's POV

I woke up to find Joshua watching me. "Um, hi."  
He was balling his fists.  
"Josh?"  
"Do you have any idea what it's like? Any fucking idea?"  
"To what?"  
"Have you live in this house with me. Do you know what it's like?" He hissed.  
I sat up. "Did you come in here to tell me you want me to move out?"  
"No."  
"Then-"  
He ripped the blanket off of me. "Julian,"  
"What? What's wrong with you?" I asked, watching him.  
He pinned me to the bed, playing with the edge of my boxers. "I'm gonna knot you, Jules. I'm gonna fill you up so good."  
I looked up to see his pupils blown. "Josh, you're in a rut."  
He growled. "What's your point? Take off your boxers."  
"Josh, I'm a beta. I can't be what you need. Let me call someone and-"  
He snarled. "No. You. It's you. I need you, Jules. Right now. Take off your boxers. Now." He used his alpha tone and started to strip so I did as he said.  
"I can't give you what you need."  
"Yeah? Then why are you dripping with slick? Why are your hips rocking against the mattress?"  
I froze. "What?"  
"Since I got on top of you, you've started producing slick." Josh kissed me. "I'm going to knot you, omega. And you're going to scream out my name."  
I felt my chest heaving. "Josh,"  
"I'm going to knot you so good. You're going to be so tight and wet." He thrust into me and moaned.  
I groaned. "Fuck, Josh."  
"Yes, baby, we're gonna. It's gonna be so good. I'm gonna fill you." He pushed himself so that our hips met, making me moan. "Yes, baby. Your pretty moans, keep them coming. I need them."  
I gave him everything that I could and he made me cum until I couldn't breathe.  
"Yes, fuck, Jules." He rode out his orgasm and then pinned me down. "Gonna knot you."  
"Okay," I panted.  
He knotted me and I groaned, stretching my neck. "God. I wanna mark you. I want you to bear my mark. I wanna bond with you."  
I grabbed at his hair. "Go ahead."  
"Not during a rut. I'll break your shoulder."  
I sighed, our bodies locked together. "How did you know that I was an omega?"  
"I could fucking smell you the second my rut hit. I could feel it."  
I cleared my throat. "Why did you say it had to be me?"  
"Because I've always wanted to make you moan my name."  
I laughed. "Okay,"  
He scented me and I groaned.  
"Fucking mark me already."  
"No."  
I snarled at him and he laughed. "I hate you."  
"Bullshit."  
I leaned back against the pillows.  
"You're not leaving until after my rut. Are we clear?"  
"No. I don't belong to you, Josh. I have to go to practice."  
He huffed. "You're still mine."  
"Bullshit."  
"Yeah? Well, tell that to your body."  
"Well. Get off and I will."  
He growled, digging his teeth into my shoulder. And then into my neck. And then just below my jaw. All at once.  
"The fuck?"  
"You're mine. Dortmund can fuck off. You stay with me until I tell you that you can go back."


	9. Chapter 9

Joshua's POV

I heard someone knocking on my door and I snarled.  
Julian stroked my hair. "Should I get the door?"  
"Stay." I ordered, getting up and answering the door. "What."  
Felix stood in front of me. "Is Julian-"  
"Busy."  
"But I need to see him."  
"Yeah? Why's that?"  
"I need to see if he's okay."  
"He's fine."  
"Marco said-"  
"Tell Marco to kiss my ass." I snarled, slamming the door in his face. I returned to see Julian on his phone. "What are you doing?"  
"Explaining what is going on so Marco doesn't murder you."  
I took his phone and tossed it. "You're not accountable to Marco. You're accountable to me."  
He sighed. "Alright."

~~~

I woke up to pounding on the door. "If that's your Dortmund fucks I'll kill them." I snarled, slipping away from Julian. I opened the door to find Manu, Thomas, Marco, and Mario looking at me. "What."  
"Josh, you need to let us check on Julian." Manu looked at me.  
"No. Fuck off."  
"You can't harbor him here."  
I snarled. "Fucking watch me."  
"Josh, relax," Julian called from the doorway of his room. "Guys I'm fine. He's in a rut. You need to leave."  
Mario shoved his way into the house to go over to my mate.  
I snarled at him and Marco smacked me.  
"Back off. Mario isn't a threat. He's just assessing Julian."  
"His neck is a mess."  
"Some of us don't have mates that follow us around like children." I hissed. "It's a preventative measure to keep him safe at Dortmund."  
Julian wrapped his arms around me tightly, suddenly in front of me. "Shhhhh."  
I sighed and after a while he let go.  
"Better?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
Julian turned to Marco. "I'm okay. I know you just wanted to make sure that I was okay since I missed check in. My phone kind of got tossed somewhere."  
"Check in?"  
"Marco has us check in every night if were unaccounted for."  
"It's a safety precaution for those we don't think have presented and omegas."  
"So you weren't sure if I was a beta?" Julian asked.  
"You were too young to tell. Clearly you're an omega though." Marco shrugged. "Since your mate isn't Dortmund, we'd like you to still check in. But only to tell us if you're gone for your heat or Joshua's rut. We won't come looking if we know you're safe."  
"I'm sorry that I overreacted." I cleared my throat.  
"The first one is always the hardest." Marco laughed. "Although you will have to answer to Christian for making Felix cry."  
I rolled my eyes.  
Thomas shoved me. "We raised you better than that."  
"Jules was dripping wet on the bed. Was I supposed to be thrilled by his presence?!" I snapped.  
"Josh." Julian covered his face. "Too much info being shared."  
"Julian, it's okay." Marco gave me a small smile. "Don't worry. Benni and Mario will be doing sessions soon. Benni will be doing yours since your alpha is on a different team."  
"Will it just be me?!"  
"No, of course not. Erik will be there." Mario answered. "Mats and Marco will run the alpha sessions."  
"I have to listen to Mats talk about sex with Benni?"  
"No. You're learning how to cope with certain aspects." Marco shook his head. "We'll be putting all the omegas together and all of the Alphas together for dealing with heats and ruts when separated. Those will be run by both Alphas and omegas perspectively. That is about sex."  
"Great." I groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Max's POV

The first part with just Mario wasn't terrible. It was actually pretty useful and I was glad to learn that I wasn't the only omega who faced certain issues.  
The second part I dreaded.  
After our lunch break, I clung to my Alpha with all that I had. "Leon,"  
"Max, you have to. We won't be together for every single heat. You know that."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Go. It's Mario and Benni. How bad could it be?" He shoved me into the room with the rest of the omegas and I was mortified by the table of things in the front.  
I started to edge out of the room, but Benni grabbed me.  
"Max, come on. Don't be a child."  
"It's uncomfortable and weird!" I argued.  
"You really want me to go into the room of Alphas, call Leon out and tell him he has to order you to do this?"  
I groaned. "Fine." I sat in the very back and kept to myself. I refused to take a bag of things. I couldn't bring myself to. I was relieved when Mario told Benni to leave me be.  
Until afterwards when I saw Mario hand a bag off to Marco, who headed to Leon.  
I got up to stop him, but Mario grabbed me before I could. "Mario, no. Come on. It isn't fair."  
The second Marco handed off the bag, Mario let go of me and went over to Marco and Leon.  
I ran up behind Leon. "Leon, can we go please?"  
"You wouldn't listen to Benni and Mario, Max. I can learn about this and teach you how to use it, or Marco can show you."  
"Why do I have to learn this at all? I have you."  
"We will be split up for something. We will. You know that."  
I frowned. "I hate this."  
"Me, Marco, or Mats?" Leon snapped.  
"You." I said quietly, stepping into his side.  
When we got home, Leon handed me the bag of things.  
I took it, my face flushed.  
"You do realize that I've been inside you and made you orgasm for me, right?"  
"Yeah. But this is different. That's us. This is just me." I sighed. "It's just weird."  
"Go in your room, Max."  
I did as he said and waited.  
He came in, watching me. "Strip and lie down. Take the bag with you."  
I did as he said.  
"Take out the vibrator."  
I fumbled with the packaging, nervous.  
Leon came over to the bed. "You need to relax, Max."  
"I know. I'm trying. I am."  
He took the vibrator from me. "Let's introduce this a different way." He put it on the side table and kissed me, stripping to his boxers. "Tell me when you're good and wet for me, Maxie."  
I panted, yanking his mouth back to mine for a deeper kiss.  
He inhaled after a while. "You're so wet, Max."  
I nodded.  
He shoved the vibrator inside of me and I yelped.  
"Leon!"  
"You're gonna learn, Max." He muttered, kissing me and then holding up a remote. "Now, let's see."  
I watched him press a few buttons and then I purred at the strange sensation.  
"Not so bad?"  
I shook my head, my hips rocking against the mattress.  
He pushed something else and the pulse was more intense and faster.  
I groaned. "Fuck," when I got close he turned it off completely, leaving me to rock my hips desperately. "Leon," I breathed. "Please."  
He smirked and then suddenly the pulse was rough and even faster. It took me a minute to get used to it. "Push it in deeper, Max." Leon instructed.  
I did as he said and moaned when it railed against my prostate.  
"Deeper."  
I did as he said again and came immediately. "Leon," I whined.  
He turned it off. "What?"  
"It's not the same."  
"It's not supposed to replace me, dipshit." He laughed. "It's supposed to suffice for when you need it to."  
I frowned. "Stop laughing at me. You can just fuck a God damn pillow and I have to do all this shit."  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know that it's hard being an omega."  
"No you don't. What would you know about being an omega? You're an alpha. You get respect immediately. I'm an object. I'm an obligation. I'm a toy." I spat. "I am completely dependent on you. That's a fact. I don't have a choice. If you left, I would literally die. You would be fine. A little grumpy, but fine. You don't know what it's like to be an omega. You don't. And you don't know a damn thing about what it's like to be me. Stop pretending that you do!" I got the vibrator and tossed it to the floor, grabbing my clothes.  
"Max-"  
"No! No. I'm your sex toy and you're my world. That's not fair." I got dressed and grabbed my keys. "I need some air."  
"Max, you-"  
"I need some fucking air." I snapped, leaving the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Leon's POV

I tried to follow Max, but he disappeared in a crowd of people. I spent an hour or two looking for him before retreating to the house. I grabbed the lamp and slammed it against the wall. I broke everything in the house that wasn't Max's before sitting on the floor by his door, whimpering. I couldn't feel him and I didn't know where he was and he didn't have his phone.  
When Max came back, he stopped short in the living room. "What the fuck happened in here?"  
"What do you think happened?!" I snarled. "You walked out. No phone. No plan. Nothing. You walked out. What did you expect from me?"  
"You tore the whole house apart."  
"Except your room." I said quietly. It was true. Max's room was just as it was when he had left.  
"Why did you do this?"  
"I didn't want to do it!" I yelled, standing up. "I didn't set out to break everything that I owned."  
"It looks like we were robbed." He ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell did you do?"  
"I tried to follow you and then I lost you in the crowd."  
"So you came back here and destroyed the house?"  
"What do you want me to say? I lost it. Is that what you want to hear? You walked out and I went mental. You're so frustrating. I may not know how it feels to be an omega, but being an alpha fucking sucks too. I didn't know where you went and because of that everything fell the fuck apart. Could you please get it through your thick fucking skull that I need you?"  
He sighed and came closer to me.  
I enveloped him in a hug. "If you pull that shit again, I'll never let you leave the fucking house."  
"I'm not cleaning this up." Was all he said. He started to pull away from me, but I pulled him back.  
"Stay here please. For a while longer."  
He stood on his toes and scented himself. Well. He tried.  
I scented him properly and pushed him towards my room. "This is our room now. You want me to fuck you in our room? Wanna christen the sheets with your beautiful slick?" I grabbed at his clothes and knocked him down on his back.  
He shook his head. "I wanna try something new. Is that okay?"  
I nodded, letting him pull me down.  
He got on top of me and pulled my clothes off.  
I felt his nervous energy. "You'll be fine." I tucked his hair back. "It's gonna be so good."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah." I pulled his hips down to meet mine easily, moaning loudly. "You're so good. So good and tight."  
"Hush, Leon. If you don't I'll never be able to move."  
"Yeah. But you look so good." I protested. "You're so pretty."  
"Shut up." He whined, flushing.  
I licked his mark and he shifted his hips a little. "Fuck." I grabbed at his ass. "Fuck. Now. Harder."  
He lifted his hips and then slammed them down. "More?"  
I was trying so hard to let him have his control, but I needed something more. I needed more friction and I needed him to moan louder and louder. "Max,"  
"You need more?"  
I nodded. "Please."  
He nodded.  
"Roll us over,"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm just an alpha. I get off on control." I thrust in and out of him roughly for a while. "Max, come for me, baby."  
He screamed out my name, digging his nails into my shoulders as he came all over himself.  
I got off from his orgasm and rode out the rest of mine. I knotted him and he groaned, showing his neck. I licked and nipped at the mark. "What do you want, baby?"  
Max groaned. "Please,"  
I dug my teeth into his mark and listened to him moan. "God." I licked the spot. "I want to mark up your body." I made mark after mark up his neck to just below his jaw and made sure to carefully mirror the other side of his body.  
Max writhed under me and I nipped his bottom lip. "Leon, Leon, fuck," he moaned, getting off again. "Too much." He whined. "I..."  
"You just sound so pretty."  
"I look like a mess now." He sighed.  
"No. Baby, you look so beautiful. You're all blessed out."  
"I meant my neck, Leon." He flicked my forehead.  
"Sorry," I tugged on his hair.  
"Leon," he groaned. "Please, Lee. If you keep doing doing this, I'll pass out." He whined.  
I nuzzled his neck. "Okay, okay. I'll leave you be. Don't want to send you into sensory overload."  
He leaned back. "Leon, shit. You're so good." He arched his back. "I'm so full of you."  
"Damn right you are. One day I'm gonna fill you with my pups."  
"What?"  
"You heard me." I nuzzled his neck.  
"Shit." He gasped when I moved in him. "Our bodies are locked together. So I'm gonna need you to not do that."  
I laughed. "Sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

Mats' POV

I watched Benni's practice from the back of the stands. I didn't like that he was always so close to everyone. I especially didn't like Ralle winking at me before picking my Benni up. I snarled and it echoed through the stadium.  
Ralle rolled his eyes, but Benni shoved away Ralle.  
I went down to the pitch and shoved Ralle a bit further from my mate. "Don't touch what doesn't belong to you." I pulled Benni close to me. "You smell like Ralle." I snapped.  
"I'm sorry." Benni said quietly.  
I scented him properly. "You're in trouble, Benni." I whispered.  
He huffed. "I didn't do anything."  
"Then tell me why you smell like four other Alphas. Outside of Ralle." I snarled.  
"One is Leon. Um. I was with Max. I...I think that the others might have bumped into me?"  
"You're shit at lying." I snapped.  
"I..."  
"Go in the locker room, Benni."  
"You can't knot me here!"  
"Fucking watch me." I shoved him towards the locker room.  
"Mats, please,"  
"Give me a reason to be lenient." I growled, knocking him against the lockers.  
"You forgot to lock the door."  
"No, I didn't. Let them see you writhe for me."  
Benni whimpered. "I didn't-"  
"Don't lie, Benedikt. That will only make it worse."  
He groaned. "You full named me."  
"Yeah, I did. That's how much trouble you're in."  
He whined submissively. "I'm sorry."  
I dropped his shorts to the floor and then mine. "Shirt. Now."  
He whipped it off immediately.  
I pulled mine off and pressed against him. "You're going to need to be real wet." I muttered tangling our tongues together. I ground my hips against his and earned a quiet moan.  
His fingers trailed to my boxers and I pulled away.  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I said no." I looked him in the eyes.  
"No, Mats. Please," he whined.  
I rubbed the heel of my hand against his crotch and sucked hickeys from his jaw to his hips. "Your boxers wet?"  
He nodded.  
I pulled his boxers off and tossed them. I made love bites up the inside of his thighs. I nipped at his hip bones, his thighs quivering with every touch.  
"Mats, please, please. I'll be good. I'll be so so good." He promised, tugging on my hair a bit.  
"Keep your hips still." I demanded, sitting on my knees. I brought him just before climax at least five times before I stopped licking at his slick hole.  
"Mats. Mats."  
I looked up at him, tracing his rim with one finger.  
He tightening his fingers in my hair and shuddered.  
I put one finger in him, but barely. "How do you want me to let you release?"  
"So bad. So so bad."  
I put another few fingers in him, slowly pushing and moving.  
"Mats." He scraped at my scalp.  
"Not yet."  
"What do you want from me?" He whined. "Just tell me."  
"I want you to be so turned on that you're dripping. I want you to drip your slick all over this fucking floor. I want your teammates to know that you're my mate and that there's nothing that they can do about it." I brought him to the brink of orgasm another six times before he was really dripping and desperately begging for me to pleasure him. "Tell me what you want from me, Benni."  
"Mats, I swear to God. You better fuck me. And you better do it right now. Mats, please. Please, Mats. Please. Please, Mats. Mats, I need you. I need you. Right now." He was so loud that the locker room reverberated. "Mats,"  
I stood up, licking my fingers. "Are you good and wet, baby?" I asked.  
He nodded, desperately. "So wet. So fucking wet."  
I dropped my boxers and thrust into him roughly, picking him up.  
He moaned so loudly that I nearly got off just then.  
I thrust in and out of him hard and fast. I pushed him so far that for his last orgasm, he had nothing left to give me. And then I came inside of him, knotting him and filling him all at once.  
He panted, wiping the sweat from his hair.  
I pinned his against the lockers. "Have you learned your lesson?"  
He nodded.  
"Yeah. You fucking better have. Behave. Next time I'll keep you on edge for hours." I snarled, biting into his neck.  
He whimpered. "Mats, please."  
I licked the spot. "Gonna punish you if you're bad, Benni. I have to. You know that I do."  
"I wasn't bad." He whined.  
"You smelled like five Alphas when I got here. One was busy PICKING YOU UP. It wasn't casual scenting. And Leon wasn't one of them."  
He looked away from me. "They didn't mean anything by it. They're just...they just were messing around. It wasn't serious."  
"It is always serious. You belong to me. With me. You know better than this."  
"I was gonna come home in one of your shirts so you wouldn't notice."  
I snarled. "That's worse!"  
He sighed. "Mats,"  
"Its worse. And you know that it is. God damn it," I hit the locker by his head. I pulled out and tried to put him down.  
"Don't be mad."  
"Off." I snarled.  
He did as I said, watching me. "Mats, I-"  
"Don't, Benni. Damn it."  
He stepped forward and I pushed him back. "I just-"  
"Don't. Get dressed and get back to practice."  
"My boxers are soaking wet."  
"That's not my fucking problem." I grabbed my clothes and pulled on my boxers and my shorts.  
"Mats, I'll come home with you."  
"No. You stay here. I need to beat the shit out of something and you need to go back to practice." I left the room, pulling my shirt on.  
Max watched me walk out and then glanced at the locker rooms.  
I snarled at him and Leon snapped back. "Mind your twink." I left and went to a gym where I could beat the shit out of something other than my mate.  
I didn't go home until the gym closed and by then it was late. I walked in to find Benni waiting expectantly on the couch. I tossed my gym bag and headed for the shower.  
"Mats?"  
"What."  
Benni followed me into the bathroom. "Are you still-"  
"Take a guess."  
He frowned.  
"I'm taking a shower. Go-"  
"I made dinner. But you weren't here so I put it in the fridge. I can-"  
"I'm not in the mood."  
"You need to eat."  
"You don't get to tell me what to do." I snapped.  
"What can I do then?" He sighed.  
"Go do something other than bother me. I'm trying to take a fucking shower."  
"I could-"  
"Absolutely fucking not. Get out of here. Right now."  
He slowly retreated and I shut the door to take a shower.  
I showered and went into our room in just a towel.  
"Mats, are you gonna make us sleep separately?"  
"No." I pulled on clean boxers. "I wouldn't be able to sleep."  
He sat up against the headboard. "How long are you gonna be mad?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"What's there to talk about?! You know that I hate that you're at Schalke. We made a deal, Benni. I said I wouldn't force you to transfer and you would give full disclosure when it came to Alphas on your team. That was the deal."  
"Yeah, but they weren't trying-"  
"It doesn't matter! We made a deal and you broke it. I put my faith and my trust in you. You know that I made this deal for a reason."  
"I know."  
"So why? Why lie? How many times have you lied?"  
He looked at his hands.  
"So this isn't the first time. Of course not. Of fucking course not." I punched a hole in the wall.  
"MATS!" Benni yelled, coming over to me. "Are you nuts?!"  
"ARE YOU? I SHOULDVE NEVER LET YOU STAY AT SCHALKE." I smacked him and he yelped, backing up. "I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry."  
He backed against the wall across the room from me.  
I slid down to the floor and put my head in my hands for a minute or two. And then I stood up. "Let me see it." I walked over to him.  
"I'm fine."  
"Please let me see it," I looked at him.  
He turned his head to reveal a bright red spot on his cheek.  
"I don't think it'll bruise."  
He nodded, looking away from me.  
"I'll get some ice anyway." I grabbed an ice pack and found him standing where I left him. "I'm sorry." I put the ice pack against his cheek.  
He winced a bit. "So I'm leaving Schalke then?"  
"No. You love your team."  
"But I lied."  
"Yeah. And I slapped you. Doesn't mean we aren't in love. And I'm not going to make you miserable. You and I both know that Munich is the last place that you'd want to be."  
He pushed the ice pack away from his face. "Too cold,"  
I put it on the nightstand. "Can you please either be more careful with the Alphas or completely honest with me? The anxiety is hard enough. I don't want the rage too." I ran a hand through his hair. "If you don't want me to stay here tonight, I-"  
"You said you weren't leaving."  
"I will if you want me to."  
"Stay."


	13. Chapter 13

Julian's POV

We were a few hours into practice when Marco shoved me into a back room in the office.  
"What did I do?"  
"Call Joshua and tell him that he needs to pick you up. You're going into heat." He closed the door behind himself.  
When Josh got to me, I felt like I was melting. "Jules?"  
"It's hot." I complained, watching him. I had to brace myself against the table in order to stand.  
"I'm here."  
I inhaled his scent and whined. "I need you, Joshua."  
"Let's go. Let's go home, okay?"  
"No. I need it now."  
"We can't. I need to take you home."  
"If you won't help me, I'll find another alpha."  
He snarled and I felt myself dripping.  
"Josh. Help me. Please." I begged. "Why am I dripping? Why is it so hot in here?!" I started stripping. "It's too hot. I can't handle it."  
Josh locked the door and approached me. "Okay, babe. Okay. Relax. I'll take care of you."  
"Help me."  
He kissed me. "Okay, okay."


	14. Chapter 14

Benni's POV

I walked into the house and smelled Mats immediately. And he wasn't alone. Felix Götze. Omega.  
I found them in our room chatting. "Get the fuck out of my house." I snarled.  
"Benni," Mats sighed.  
"No, Mats. You KNOW that you're about to be in a rut. So he's leaving."  
"He asked me to be here." Felix said quietly.  
I looked at Mats.  
"I told him to come over." Mats nodded.  
"You..." I seethed in my spot. "Fine. I'll leave then." I slammed the door on my way out. I went to the schalke stadium and set up a makeshift bed in one of the empty offices. I locked the door and curled into the couch. My phone rang and I looked to see Mats calling. I tossed it across the room.  
Eventually, he showed up and banged on the door. "Benni, open the door."  
I dug my nails into my palms, forcing myself to not follow orders.  
"Benni. Open the door." He used his alpha tone and I reluctantly did as he said.  
"Go away."  
He stepped towards me and I backed away. "Don't-"  
"YOU DONT." I yelled. "You...you humiliated me. You slapped me for being with other Alphas on my team at practice. You brought another omega into our room. While you're close to your rut no less. You...get out. Get out."  
He grabbed my wrist and I shoved him. "Benni,"  
"Get off of me. Don't touch me. Don't. Get out. Leave me alone."  
"I didn't do anything."  
"I was at practice when I was with other Alphas and you still humiliated me in front of my team. You...you brought an unmated omega into our house. Into our room. You reek of him."  
"We were just talking."  
"Why should I believe you?! You wanna fuck Felix Götze? Go ahead. Do it."  
"Benni, I didn't-"  
"OUR ROOM, MATS." I yelled. "YOU REEK OF HIM."  
"We were talking."  
"Because the phone or the living room wouldn't have worked? You had to have him perched on our bed?"  
He huffed. "We only made out like-"  
"You did what?! I got slapped for hugging my teammates. You brought Felix into our room and made out with him on our bed." I shoved him, my heart aching. "How could you do this to me?!" I threw a lamp on the floor and watched it shatter. "God. I can't believe you!"  
"Don't over react. We didn't mate or anything."  
"I want you to leave."  
"Come home with me."  
"No."  
"Benni, come home with me."  
"No." I said again, digging my nails into my palms.  
"Benni. Come home." He used his alpha voice.  
"No." I snarled. "You would've mated with him if you'd had more time. I know you would've. I can smell him on you. I can smell your hormones. You brought him into our room to mate him."  
"I was lying. Just trying to get under your skin, love. Didn't know you'd go mental. He asked if he could come with me to talk to you and cried all over me when I agreed to let him."  
"What kind of sick-"  
"Benni, just wanted you to understand my frustration. I didn't think you'd rip apart an office."  
I backhanded him.  
"That's fair." He sighed.  
"You're the biggest asshole I've ever met. I fucking-"  
"Shhhhh...Ben, darling, love," he cooed. "I'd never cheat on you. Don't even like the way anyone else smells." He approached me carefully. "I thought that having him in our room would bother you. But you left and then I had to gauge your reaction-"  
"You're a fucktard." I slapped him again. "I HATE you."  
Mats closed the gap between us and pinned me to the wall. With him being an alpha, I couldn't exactly match his strength. "Benni, shhh, listen to me. Listen to my voice. Focus on your breathing."  
I tried to wiggle my way out of the embrace, but he put both hands on my shoulders to lock me into place.  
"Benni," Mats' voice was a soothing tone. "I love you. Relax. Listen to my voice."  
I snarled at him, but he didn't budge.  
"It's okay. Everything's alright. I know I pushed. I know that you're upset. But it's okay now." He moved his hands from my shoulders to my hips and was careful to nuzzle my neck.  
I felt him pull me away from the wall a bit and sighed heavily when he tightly wrapped himself around me. We stayed like that for a while before I realized what he was doing. This is an alpha embrace. This is specifically designed to calm me down. Most important to me was that we'd never used it before. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because it'll help."  
It's meant to be a soft embrace that focuses on the match's romanticism.  
"We don't have romanticism."  
"We have intimacy. I didn't pick you for the sex, although I'd be stupid not to note how God damn attractive you are."  
"So why did you pick me?"  
He pulled away from me, frowning. "Benni," he kissed my forehead. "I picked you because you're amazing. You're so wonderful to everyone. So calm and level headed. So sweet and kind. Genuine. I picked you because I believe you are my other half."  
I focused on the present tense of the word believe. "Why."  
"We're somewhat opposites, are we not?" He asked. "You make up for all the things that I lack. The things that I need. It's like two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces." He wrapped himself around me. "Picked you when we first met, actually. Knew immediately that I wanted you in my life."  
"So you liked the way I smelled." I rolled my eyes.  
"No, Benni. I loved the way you smiled. I still love the way you smile. I love every single aspect of you." He brushed a thumb against my lips.  
I watched him carefully. Mats had used the word love far too many times for this to be normal. His 'I love you' moments were usually after sex or as his defense for being jealous. But not like this. Never like this. This was different. Much different. This was honest and sincere.  
Weird. Mats never talked to me like this. Ever. He'd mated me almost immediately, bonding on the first night without any hesitation.  
"I didn't mate and bond you for the sex, Benni. I did it because I love who you are and I knew that I needed you in my life." He played with my hair.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I get the feeling that you think that I'm in this for sex. I'm not. And I need you to know that."  
I searched his eyes and found sincerity.  
He kissed me, soft and sweet. We'd never kissed like this. We'd only every kissed hot and heavy.  
"I don't get jealous because I wanna be the only one to fuck you. I get jealous because I'm so utterly in love with you that it hurts to think someone else might touch you or kiss you." His fingertips trailed down my collarbone. "You're important. I need you to be safe."  
"What changed? Why are you suddenly like this?"  
"Because you look at me like I use you as a sex toy. And I hate that you think that." He sighed, licking my mark affectionately.  
I frowned, looking away from him.  
He used his thumb to trace my lips. "Don't hate me."  
"Is that an order?" I snarked.  
"No. No more orders." He said quietly.  
"Yeah. Okay." I snorted. "Mats, get off." I said after a while. "Please."  
He backed away from me. "Come home? Please?"  
"Not tonight. I can't."  
"Can I stay then?"  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea."  
"For at least a bit?"  
I nodded. "Stop touching me." I muttered, pushing his hands back.  
"Won't even look at me," he sighed.  
"You don't get to treat me like shit and then be all nice for ten minutes to make up for it. Sorry, Mats. But I need more than ten minutes of you being nice."  
He moved closer to touch me, but stopped himself.  
I wanted to be closer to him, but I knew better. If I wasn't careful I'd fall into my role as the omega and submit. "I'm not just an omega. I'm your mate."  
"I know."  
"Then act like it. I'm not a toy for you to play with when you feel like it. I'm your mate. I'm supposed to be your partner."  
"I'll do better."  
"Bullshit."  
"Come home with me. Talk to Felix. Then we can discuss."  
I chewed on my lip.  
"Benni, sleeping on the couch is gonna kill your back."  
I agreed and returned to the house with him. I found Felix fidgeting in our living room. "Should have said you were here for me, Felix."  
"Sorry. I'm nervous. I didn't know who else to go to. But Mats talks about you like the sun shines out of your ass so I figured that you'd be a safe bet."  
I rolled my eyes. "Get on with it."  
"Um so. There's this-"  
"Alpha. Yes. I figured."  
"His name is Lukas. And he smells like perfection and-"  
"Have you told him that you fancy him?"  
"No."  
"Why's that?"  
"I'm the omega."  
"Max Meyer sure as hell jumped Leon Goretzka." I shrugged. "Alphas don't make a move until you hit heat."  
"Mario said that I'm due soon." He chewed on his lip. "And I'm scared."  
"Are you friends with this alpha?"  
"It's Matze's brother."  
"I see. You met him at a Dortmund match when you watched your brother."  
"Yeah."  
"Mats,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Get Matze, Erik, and Matze's little brother Lukas here."  
"Here?! Now?!"  
"Your brother knows you best. I'm sure he knows when you'll be in heat better than I do. If he says you're close and you don't deal with this, it'll be bad. You'll be obsessed and it'll lead you to be more and more vulnerable."  
We all waited for the trio to show up.  
"What did we do now? And why did I have to bring my brother here?"  
"Because," I pulled Felix to stand. "We all need to have a little chat. Erik's just here because if it were me, I'd want to be here. So."  
Felix looked at me and then Lukas.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Matze muttered.  
"Lukas, Felix is gonna go into heat soon, according to his brother."  
"Okay..."  
"You know you're an alpha, yes?"  
Lukas looked at his brother. "I'm a beta?"  
"You're an alpha." Felix muttered. "I can smell it."  
"You didn't know."  
"No. He hasn't had a rut or anything."  
"I'm a beta." Lukas repeated.  
"Fine, Felix, go back to our room. Mats will take care of you during your heat."  
"What?! Absolutely fucking not." Lukas snarled.  
"Betas don't care about omegas in heat." I snorted.  
Matze raised an eyebrow.  
"Mats," I called.  
My mate came into the area. "What's up?"  
"Take Felix back to our room. Someone should play with him."  
"Touch him and I'll rip your arms off." Lukas snarled.  
"Sounds familiar." Erik snorted, leaning against Matze.  
I shoved Felix and Lukas snapped at me, yanking Felix closer to him.  
"Matze, you need to prep your brother. Erik, you might want to prep Felix." I sighed.  
"Why can't you do it?"  
"Because in my experience, siblings are similar when it comes to how rough they are. If Matze chokes you in bed then-"  
"Gross." Matze and Lukas said together.  
Erik smirked. "Matze doesn't choke. But he's a fucking tease. That's for sure. If Lukas is anything like his brother, he'll-"  
"Erik, please." Matze sighed. "Don't. Not here."  
"Matze," Erik purred. "Come on."  
"You four, Marco, and Mario should get together and chat. Split into Alphas and omegas."


	15. Chapter 15

Felix's POV

I sipped a glass of wine as I watched Lukas draw patterns on my thigh.  
"Felix?" Mario snapped his fingers in my face.  
I blinked. "Sorry. What?"  
Lukas smirked, knowing that I was distracted by him.  
I flushed.  
"Felix, are you listening?" Mario sighed.  
"I'm trying." I swatted Lukas' hand away from my thigh. "I'm sorry."  
Lukas seemed annoyed by my swatting his hand and pulled me into his lap.  
I squirmed a bit, but eventually settled down. "What was I missing? I'm listening. I promise."  
"Your heat will suck. Lukas hasn't had a rut yet so he can't...you know. Take care of it so to speak."  
"That's not true." Erik piped up. "Leon did just fine for Max."  
"They're young."  
"What exactly should I expect from a rut?" Lukas raised an eyebrow.  
"You're gonna wanna fuck an omega like there's no tomorrow." Marco snorted. "Like. A pillow and a tshirt of the omega you want is probably the closest thing to getting what you need."  
Lukas didn't say anything.  
"What?" I looked at him.  
"Gave me your jersey." He mumbled. "When we met. Said it was to remember you by." He tugged on my hair.  
"You put my jersey on a pillow and fucked it?!" I turned myself to look at him, now straddling his hips.  
"Maybe."  
"You're a freak." I giggled.  
"Didn't mean to. Couldn't help it."  
I snorted. "Yeah, yeah. So now that we officially know he can knot me to completion-"  
"Felix!" Mario cringed.  
"What? Can we stop pretending that we don't know that we're talking about Lukas fucking me back to sanity?" I snapped, getting up and looking at my brother. "Because that's exactly what we're fucking talking about."  
Lukas stood up and ran a hand through my hair. "Shhh. Relax, they're trying to help. They are. I know that you're struggling with this. But it's going to be okay. I promise. It's going to be fine."  
I growled quietly.  
"Hey," he grabbed my hips. "I won't hurt you."  
"Don't say that so quickly." Erik muttered.  
"I'll do everything that I can not to hurt you." He rephrased.  
I frowned.  
"Look, you're right. We're talking about fucking you into sanity." Lukas tucked my hair back. "I know that it's weird. But we'll be more prepared if we talk about it."  
I huffed.  
He nuzzled my neck.  
"We're not together, Lukas. So don't scent me." I pushed him back a little.  
He snarled at me.  
I got curious about his possession and aggression. So I pushed him a little bit harder this time.  
"Don't." He warned.  
"Why not?" I placed my hands on his chest and pushed again, this time getting closer to the wall.  
"I might push back."  
I shoved him again.  
Lukas spun us around and shoved me against the wall.  
I smirked, satisfied with the response that I'd gotten from him.  
"You wanted me to pin you." He rolled his eyes.  
I watched him lean in to kiss me and then bailed. I snarled viciously. "I hate you."  
He smirked. "Bullshit."  
I crossed my arms.  
"Stop pouting." Lukas muttered, kissing me. Finally.  
I eagerly opened my mouth to let him explore with his tongue, pleased with how he kissed me. I slid my hands to his hair and locked his head in place.  
He laughed. "Didn't I give you what you wanted?"  
"Tease. Just like this brother." Erik muttered, looking at Matze.  
"Yeah, yeah,"  
Lukas leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "I will do more than make out with you if you sit down and listen with me."  
I let my hands fall to my sides and nodded at him.  
He pulled me back to the couch and then we listened and chatted with the other couples.  
Eventually everyone left my house except for Lukas.  
I started cleaning up glasses, not knowing what else to do.  
He came up behind me.  
"Considering that Matze brought you here, how do you plan on getting home?"  
"Matze and Erik will drop my car by in a few days."  
"A few days?" I looked at him. "You can't just-"  
"I can and I will. Your heat is so close." He purred, pulling me towards my room.  
I flushed. "I'm not there yet though. I have practice."  
"You can't leave. It's not safe." His voice was less demanding and more worried.  
I sighed, facing him.  
He dragged his nose down my neck. "Do you want to mate and bond?"  
I watched him carefully. "What's that face for?"  
He pushed me onto the bed. "You smell incredible. I need you." He grabbed a pillow and put it under my hips.  
"You look like a crazy person."  
He kissed me, tangling our tongues together.  
I attacked him with my mouth and tongue, doing everything I can to get everything I can get from him. I felt myself rock my hips against the pillow, frustrated.  
"Easy, Felix." Lukas muttered, stripping me and then himself.  
I whimpered. "Please. Please, Lukas." My skin was burning and everything was raw. "You set off my heat." I whined.  
"That's why I stayed." He kitten licked my opening and I moaned loudly.  
"Lukas," I pulled at his hair. "I don't need you to eat me out. I need you in me. I need an alpha."  
"I know. But I won't hurt you. Need to stretch you first." He muttered, putting a finger in me.  
I writhed under him. "Please."  
Lukas put another finger into me. "I know. Let me stretch you."  
I groaned. "Okay, okay," I moaned.  
Eventually, he was moving four fingers in me. Painfully slow.  
"I need more. I need so much more." I whimpered.  
He removed his fingers and disappeared for a few seconds. He came back with something in his hand.  
"You won't need lube at this rate." I muttered. "I'm making a huge mess." I rocked my hips.  
"I know. It's okay. I'll help." He touched my face gently. "Can you keep your hips still? For a minute?"  
I nodded, letting my hips rest.  
He thrust into me carefully, not doing anything except getting inside me. He pushed until his hips hit mine.  
"Fuck,"  
He moved a little bit and laced our fingers together.  
I exposed my neck to him so he could mark me, but he didn't.  
He did in fact pleasure me until I couldn't give anything else to him.  
I panted, watching him.  
Luka stroked my hair. "Better?"  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Need a shower." I muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

Luka's POV

After about a week of fucking Felix dry, I woke up to find him already in the shower. I checked the sheets and found them already dry.  
"You should smell that my heat is over." Felix snapped.  
"Are you okay?" I sat up. "You're upset."  
He frowned. "I'm fine."  
I got up and pinned him against the bathroom counter.  
"What are you doing?"  
I nipped a spot on his shoulder. "Can I bond you?"  
"Should've done it already."  
"Didn't want to force you to be my mate. Wanted to help. Wanted you to have a clear head when I asked." I looked at him. "Were you mad that I didn't mark you earlier? Is that why you're like this?"  
"You should've done it already."  
I bit into his skin, digging my teeth into his shoulder.  
Felix moaned quietly.  
"Don't be dumb." I licked the mark. "Wasn't going to just mark you when you were vulnerable."  
We made out for a minute or two before he sighed.  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
"Stop." I muttered, putting him up on the counter so that we could make out easier. I slid a hand up his thigh and used my tongue to explore his mouth.  
He moaned and I swallowed it.  
I couldn't stop myself from undoing the towel and pushing him back. This was no longer about simply taking care of Felix. This was about raw sexual energy and teasing him. I licked his opening, earning a strained moan.  
"Lukas..."  
I teased him and ate him out, bringing him to the brink of orgasm and stopping.  
"Lukas, no, please." He whimpered, desperate.  
I kissed him and he moaned. "How do you want me to finish you?"  
"Don't care."  
I kissed him, tangling our tongues together, slipping four fingers into him and stroking his dick.  
He came sloppily, moaning and whispering my name.  
"Good, Felix. Good." I licked him clean and watched him shudder.  
"Overstimulated," he whimpered.  
"I know," I kissed him. "You did so good, Felix." I praised, kissing his mark.  
"Why are you so nice to me?"  
"Why wouldn't I be nice?"  
"Yeah. But you're like...sweet."  
"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Like. Really sweet. It's weird."  
I stepped away from the counter. "Sorry." I mumbled, heading to the kitchen.  
"Lukas,"  
"What?" I didn't stop, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed.  
"Stop putting on clothes."  
I shook my head. "I should go."  
"No, Lukas,"  
"Where's my phone?"  
"You're not going anywhere." He yanked my shirt off.  
"Felix," I snapped. "Stop."  
"I didn't mean to upset you by calling you sweet. I'm just intrigued. You're very chill for an alpha."  
"There's no reason not to be, yet."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means I'll be aggressive when I have to be."  
"So...if there's a challenge."  
"Or a threat, yes."  
"A threat?"  
"To you. Or to us." I shrugged.  
"These clothes...pretty threatening." Felix smirked, his hands wandering.  
"Not in the mood, Felix."  
He frowned. "Lukas, come on. Please, I wanna return the favor."  
I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't a favor."  
"What was it?"  
"Taking care of you." I shrugged.  
"Sweet on me. As usual." Felix dropped my jeans to the floor.  
"Felix-"  
"So you can have your fun with me, but I can't have my fun with you?" He complained.  
"I gave you your fun. Can still taste it."  
"So when do you get your fun?"  
"My next rut." I shrugged.  
"I can't do something about it now?" He rubbed his hand against my crotch.  
I cleared my throat.  
"Come on." He tugged me towards him. "Can't we have sex? You know? Like outside of my heat and your rut."  
I kissed him, honestly thrilled by the idea. I'd love to not focus on the aggressive nature of heats and ruts to just focus on us and us alone. I bit his bottom lip and invaded with my tongue when he opened his mouth.  
"I know," he agreed when I groaned. "Bed. Now. Please."  
I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't thrilled about this. And then I decided that there was something I wanted. I shoved him into his room and up against the wall.  
"What are we doing?"  
"You wanted me to have fun, right?" I smirked.  
"Yeah..."  
I picked him up, thrusting into him and pinning him to the wall.  
"Oh, fuck, yes." Felix rested his head against the wall and wrapped his legs around my waist.  
I felt him pull at my hair and bit deep into his mark, earning a pure moan. I fucked him hard and fast against the wall until he lost it. Then I pulled out of him, putting him on the bed. "Roll over."  
He did as I asked, rolling over and resting on his forearms with his ass in the air.  
"Fuck, Felix," I moaned so loudly that I almost lost it. Almost. I thrust into him from behind and he grabbed at the sheets desperately.  
"Oh, God," he whined, throwing his head back.  
I used both hands to put pressure on his lower back so I could get a better angle on his prostate.  
Felix lost himself again and I flipped him over. "You haven't..."  
"Wanted to get mine while we made out. Wanted to watch you."  
He rolled his eyes. "Fucking stamina like no other." He pushed me to fall on my back and sat up on my hips. "Gonna ride you until you know me, Lukas."  
I moaned, loving the way it felt to have his weight on mine.  
He took his time, but eventually sat directly on my hilt.  
I bucked my hips impatiently. "Felix,"  
Felix leaned forward to kiss me. "Lukas, let me get you off. My way." He slid his hand down my chest. "Gonna let me take care of my alpha?" He asked.  
I nodded, trying to keep still. "Can't promise my hips care."  
He lifted himself up and then slammed himself down, giving me a high and hitting his prostate all at once. He continued, slowly.  
I whined. "Felix, I need it."  
He smirked. "You need me to give you something, Lukas?"  
"I'll take it if I have to." I panted, bucking my hips.  
"I'll get you there, Lukas." He finished us both off and I knotted him after spilling into him. "Christ, feels so good."  
I tucked back his hair. "Thanks. Was lovely." I muttered.  
"Thanking me?! You gave me three. I barely gave you one!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Clearly you don't get how this works. You can get many. I can get only one at a time. It's just biology."  
He frowned. "Still."  
"You'll have more fun when I'm in a rut. More sexually aggressive. More of what you want, it seems."  
"I enjoyed it a lot. I just feel like a shit omega."  
"Shut up."  
"I-"  
"You are my mate. You're an omega. It's different. The biology is different."  
"Not fair."  
"It's fine, babe. I love your moans. I love your reactions."  
"I wanna do stuff to you though."  
"You will. I'm sure. But don't fret so much, babe."  
He was still frowning.  
"Felix, stop it. Watching you lose yourself while I fucked you against the wall was plenty fun."  
"If it was so good, why couldn't I get you off sooner?"  
"Because I had intense control over myself. I wanted to get you off a few more times." I adjusted myself to sit up without hurting him. "I like exploring you. I like bringing you to ecstasy." I kissed him, softly. "I like the idea of building up. I've studied a lot about this. Thought I'd be an omega before I thought I was a beta. Want to get you there naturally. It's better for your body, outside of your heat."  
"Is that why you're so careful with me?"  
"Maybe. I've studied the biology. I don't want to hurt you. I want to take care of you, Felix. You're not a sex toy. You're my mate. My partner in crime."  
He sighed, looking at me adoringly.  
"What?"  
"The more I know, the more I like you."

~~~

I finished with work and then went to watch Felix practice.  
Thiago and Lewy were a little too touchy so I went down to the pitch.  
"Felix," I called.  
He moved towards me, but Lewy grabbed him.  
I snarled and moved over to them. "You want to let my mate go?" I snapped.  
"Hmmm. Why would we want that?" Lewy smirked.  
"Because I'll gut you like a fish if you don't let him go."  
"Mr. Lawyer. Coming to the rescue." He teased.  
I yanked him to me, twisting his arm behind his back. "I'll break your arm. Or you can leave."  
"You wouldn't."  
I twisted it further. "Try. Me."  
"Alright. Alright. Fine. Fine, Lukas. Let go. We'll go."  
I shoved him away from me and looked at Thiago, who bolted. I turned to Felix.  
"Hi,"  
I huffed. "Felix." I scented him the second we were close.  
"Am I-"  
I cut him off with my tongue and dragged him to the locker room.  
"Lukas, I didn't-"  
I dropped my pants and then his shorts. "You may not have. But they sure as hell wanted you to." I snarled.  
"But I didn't."  
"Yeah. Well, I'll make sure that they don't get the idea again." I stripped him and we fucked up against the lockers. We fucked on the bench. I fucked him every way that I knew how.  
"Lukas," he panted. "Need a break," he sighed.  
I snarled.  
"Please?" He touched my hair.  
I exhaled heavily. I need to calm down. I need to calm down. Need to make sure I didn't hurt him. Fight it.  
"Lukas?"  
I shook my head. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Lukas. Are you okay?"  
I nodded. "Sorry. I kind of attacked you."  
"You did what you had to do."  
I nibbled on his mark. "I'm still sorry."  
"You're okay, you're alright. I'm okay. I'm alright." He tugged on my hair.  
I took a second to breathe. "I'm sorry."  
"Stop apologizing."  
I sighed. "Okay."  
"It's fine. I'm fine."  
We got dressed and I pulled him out to the field.  
"Take him home, Lukas. Felix, I'll see you tomorrow."  
I took Felix home and sighed. "I guess-"  
"Still angry?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Shouldn't be touching you like that. Didn't like it."  
"Yeah. I know." Felix rubbed my shoulders before slipping his arms around my neck. "I can make it better."  
"Yeah?"  
He kissed me, tangling our tongues together.  
I put my hands on his hips and pulled him closer to me.  
He tugged on my hair a bit. "Pants,"  
I moved to take his off.  
"Yours. Not mine." He laughed.  
I rolled my eyes, but dropped them to the floor.  
"Shirt,"  
I pulled it off and watched him. "What am I doing?"  
"Taking off your boxers."  
I dropped them. "Now what?"  
Felix backed me against the wall and then got on his knees, licking a stripe up my shaft.  
"Fuck," I clutched a hand in his hair.  
"Gonna kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" He teased, taking my whole dick in his mouth.  
I moaned. "God. Damn. Might fuck your mouth if you're not careful."  
He looked up at me, making direct eye contact.  
"Yes," I shoved his head down a little harder, taking him by surprise.  
"You gonna fuck my mouth?" He asked.  
"You want me to?"  
"Just trying to prep myself if you do." He laughed.  
"What you were doing is...oh, Felix, yes," I moaned, arching my back against the wall and tugging on his hair.  
He was doing ungodly things with his tongue and pretty soon I was pretty much gone.  
I was pretty impressed when he swallowed everything. "So good." I muttered, sliding down the wall. "I'm just gonna..."  
"Catch your breath?" He smirked.  
I looked up to watch him straddle me. "How the fuck did you know how to..."  
"You're not the only one who can study." Felix kissed me. "You needed a solo release. You needed the attention. You needed the orgasm."  
We kissed for a while before I pulled away to look at him.  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
He froze. "What?"  
"I love you."  
He searched my eyes.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Checking to see if it's you or your alpha knot."  
I rolled my eyes. "You think I'd say it because you gave me a blow job?!" I shoved him off of me and got up.  
"Hey, I give great blow jobs. I had you moaning unrestrained for the first time, Lukas."  
I started getting dressed. "Forget it. Just forget I said it. Forget it." I grabbed my phone and my keys. "I have to work tomorrow."  
"Lukas!"  
"What, Felix?" I snapped.  
"Stay with me."  
"I don't have clothes here."  
"Then can I go with you?"  
"Why?" I crossed my arms.  
"Why are you upset with me? Why can't I come with you?" He looked at me, his eyes big and sad.  
"Don't give me that face." I groaned.  
He looked at his shoes.  
"Fine. Fine. Pack some clothes. Whatever you need for tomorrow. Whatever you need for tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

Matze's POV

"Come on," I tugged Erik along. "I want to talk to Lukas. See how he's doing."  
"But I want-"  
"I know. After." I pecked him on the lips before knocking on the door.  
"FELIX," Lukas yelled.  
"What?!"  
"Upstairs. Now." He snapped, his voice closer now.  
"Why?!"  
"Felix. Now."  
"It's just me and Erik." I called.  
"Felix, you can stay." Lukas opened the door. "You should've known that I'd have Felix here."  
"We aren't a threat." I pushed past him, seeing Felix in one of his work shirts. "Called in to work?" I noted the fact that he was only in his boxers.  
"Yeah, needed a bit more time than I thought. Felix is..." he glanced at his mate. "In need of more clothes."  
"We don't care. He's like a brother to us." I rolled my eyes.  
"Pissed him off yesterday. And again last night." Felix muttered. "Had to beg him to let me come over."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
Erik looked at Lukas curiously. "He smells like you. Only you."  
"That's because I got aggressive when it came to the Alphas on his team."  
"So there's one reason."  
"He said he loved me and I was checking his eyes to see if it was him or the hormones and he got upset." Felix explained.  
Lukas glared at him.  
"He's still mad. But the charm works. The omegas can get their ways."  
Erik perked up. "Charm?"  
"You know that you can charm your alpha into giving sometimes. Not always, but sometimes."  
"He studied his own biology."  
"Lukas," Felix whimpered, giving my brother big eyes and a pout. "Tell me you love me again."  
"Felix..."  
"Please?"  
"I love you." My brother conceded, pulling his mate into his chest.  
Erik's eyes lit up. "I'm definitely using that."  
I groaned.  
"Felix," Lukas rolled his eyes.  
"Well! I had a right to ask. I'd just sucked your dick."  
"Okay. Enough." I held up my hands. "Stop. Please stop."  
Lukas sighed. "Felix,"  
"WHAT?"  
Lukas groaned. "We talked about this. I said-"  
"I know what you said and I know how Alphas are, Lukas." Felix snarled.  
I pulled Erik behind me instinctively. "Do I need to get my mate out of here?"  
Felix looked up at me. "I'm not violent. I won't hurt him."  
"You better not." I snarled.  
Lukas got in front of his mate and matched my snarl. "Is that a threat?"  
Felix snaked his arms around my brother. "He's just trying to protect Erik. But it's okay. I won't hurt him."  
Erik stepped out from behind me and went over to Felix before I could stop him. He pulled Felix away from Lukas and hugged him tightly.  
I watched carefully and saw Felix relax. When Erik pulled away, I yanked him to my side.  
Erik rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."  
"Lukas, can I talk to you?" I cleared my throat, walking into the hall.  
My brother followed me. "What's up?"  
"You have to be more careful with Felix." I frowned. "You can't say that you love him after an orgasm."  
"It wasn't like that! Yes. It was after a blow job. But it was also after we talked and kissed. It wasn't like I came and then told him that I loved him." He hissed. "Don't tell me how to handle my mate."  
"I'm trying to help."  
"Well try to butt out."  
"Matze," Erik called. "I can feel the stress you're feeling."  
I groaned. "Alright, I'm coming back to you." I returned to my mate.  
"You can feel that?" Felix asked.  
"We were best friends before we were mates. We have spent a lot of time together. When you guys spend more time together, you'll do it to."  
"Lukas won't even cuddle me properly." Felix pouted.  
"We're going to fight if you don't knock it off, Felix."  
"Erik and I should go..." I pulled my mate along. "Take proper care of Felix." I yelled on the way out.  
We got back to the house and Erik turned to me.  
He widened his eyes, pushing out his bottom lip.  
I frowned. "What? What do you want?"  
"I want the full attention of my alpha." He purred.  
"You have-"  
"No. I don't." He snapped. "Your brother is fine. His mate is fine. YOUR mate is pissed off."  
"He's my brother."  
"Your brother is fine!" Erik yelled. "He is fine! Stop it. He's not even yours to worry about! God!"  
I watched him. "Erik, talk to me."  
"No! Fuck you."  
I frowned. "Erik,"  
He snarled at me. "I am your mate. Felix isn't."  
"I know that."  
"Then act like it."  
"I care about my brother. That's all."  
"Sure." He snorted.  
"Erik," I pinned him to the wall. "Are you that niave to think I'd want Felix like that? If I wanted him, I could have him. But I don't. Because you're perfect. And I love you. So knock it off."  
He huffed and I kissed him, licking my way into his mouth.  
I muttered. "I love you, Erik. And we'll sit here and make out until you realize it. I'll mess myself. You'll mess yourself. But we're going to sit here and kiss until you realize that."  
He rolled his eyes. "We'll just fuck. You'll never sit there for long."  
I pulled him to the couch, putting him on my hips. I put my arms around his waist and felt his forearms rest on my shoulders. I kissed him and immediately used my tongue to explore his mouth.  
He responded and we made out for about three, maybe four hours. "Matze, please, we have to do something. I'm gonna die."  
"I love you."  
He groaned. "Just fuck me."  
I shook my head. "I love you."  
"You don't."  
"I love you. We'll keep kissing until you get it."  
"I'm gonna die."  
"Then you better get it soon so I can pleasure you."  
He moaned. "Matze."  
"I love you." I licked into his mouth again, pulling his hips down to mine.  
"Matze,"  
"I love you." I repeated. "You're amazing." I attacked his mouth with mine.  
"Christ,"  
"I love you."  
"Just shut up." He muttered, pulling on my hair.  
We kissed for a while before I said it again.  
"I love you."  
He looked at me with love and hope in his eyes. "You do, don't you?" He brushed his thumb across my cheekbone.  
"More than anything."  
He kissed me, getting up to devour my mouth instead of the other way around. It was desperate and hot. After about another hour of making out, his kisses were sloppy and needy. "Matze," he pulled away, getting up. "Come with me."  
I watched him walk to our room, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake.


	18. Chapter 18

Mats' POV

I went to Benni's practice and dragged him off the field.  
He complied and I yanked him into the backseat of my car. "Mats, I know you're in a rut, but the car? Really?"  
"I need you." I said through my teeth. "I need you now, Benni."  
"I know. But if we do this here, other Alphas will smell me. I'll smell like sex."  
I growled, hating that he was right.  
"I'll get us there in five, okay?" He slid the keys out of my hand.  
When we got to the house, found myself shoving him inside.  
He headed for our room, but I didn't have that kind of time.  
"The kitchen is so much closer." I shoved him up against the table.  
He sat up on the table, spreading his legs and stripping.  
I inhaled his scent and tore off my own clothes.  
He leaned forward to kiss me and I assaulted his mouth with mine.

~~~

I woke up to find Benni asleep on his stomach. I kissed his shoulder and he groaned.  
"Five more minutes."  
"You don't have practice or anything. You can sleep all day."  
He turned his head to look at me. "Hi."  
"Hi."  
"You're done with your rut I see."  
"Mhmm. How are you?" I asked, brushing back his hair.  
"Fine."  
"You never sleep on your stomach."  
"Sue me. I'm a little sore from your rut. It happens." He muttered.  
I frowned. "Did I hurt you?"  
"No." He lied.  
I sighed, pulling back the sheet to reveal bruises and what looked like rug burns and also some bite marks. "Benni, I-"  
"It'll be gone by tomorrow night."  
"I'm still sorry."  
"Mats, it was a rut. They get rough for all Alphas. That's not news."  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it." I frowned.  
"Don't worry. I'm fine." He rolled over to his side to look at me.  
I cringed at the sight of his mark. "Benni, dear God."  
"It's not as bad as it looks."  
I licked the spot a few times. "Don't lie to me,"  
"Let me sleep. It'll look better soon." He ran a hand through my hair.  
I sighed and pulled him into my chest.  
I wasn't pleased that it took him more than two days to fully recover.  
"Mats, relax. I'm better now. That's what matters."  
I crossed my arms. "I don't understand why I was so rough with you."  
"Mats, you've hit that age. Your body wants a baby. I wasn't in heat during your rut so your body got frustrated."  
"I'm sorry, Benni."  
"You can't control your rut."  
"I love you. You know that?"  
"Yeah, Mats. I know."  
I hugged him to me.  
"Don't worry about me. Worry about Max. He's about to have his second heat."  
I stopped. "We should keep Leon with us then. Because he's going to have a rut soon to. Noticed it at the GNT meeting."


	19. Chapter 19

Leon's POV

I could feel Max dripping when I got home and I went into his room, leaving a trail of clothes behind me. I jumped up on the bed, straddling him.  
Max stirred awake. "Leon, what-"  
"I'm gonna put my pups in you. Gonna fuck you so hard you'll have a litter." I muttered, devouring his mouth.  
His thighs slid open and I pushed to grind my hips against his.  
"Do you want me to fill you?" I asked, talking his shirt off.  
He nodded.  
"Say it."  
"I want you to fill me."  
I grabbed and ripped his shorts and boxers off. I licked at his slick, making him groan. "You want-"  
"Stop asking me things you know that answer to." Max snarled, using a grip on my hair to yank my mouth to his.  
I pinned him to the bed and purred, sniffing him. I thrust into him so hard that he came immediately. "Good, Maxie. Good." I devoured his mouth again and fucked him senseless for hours.  
We went on for hours and hours until I knew by baby needed a break.  
"You've got to eat." I insisted.  
He nodded, trying to get up. "Leon..."  
I watched him. "Maxie?"  
"Can't get up." He muttered.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Can't feel my legs."  
I laughed, kissing his forehead and sniffing him. "You smell good."  
"I am so tired." He groaned. "And hungry."

~~~  
Max's POV

I whined when Leon woke me up.  
"You need to eat."  
"No. I'm tired."  
"I made your favorite...blueberry pancakes." He whispered.  
"Gross."  
"Gross?! You love-"  
"No. Gross."  
His brow furrowed.  
"Leon, I think I'm going to puke."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
I ran into the bathroom and vomited the contents of my stomach.  
"Max?!" Leon called.  
I groaned. "What?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I dunno. Just...felt weird."  
"Maybe you ate something weird. I'll check the fridge."  
The week continued and I puked every morning without fail.  
"Maxie, we need to talk." Leon cleared his throat.  
"You can't break up with me. That isn't allowed." I looked at him.  
"No, baby, no." He shook his head. "I don't want to break up with you. I don't."  
"Then what?"  
"I need you to do me a favor..."  
"Yeah?"  
He handed me a bag.  
"What's this?"  
"Pregnancy tests."  
"You're not serious, are you? I can't be pregnant. That's ridiculous."  
"Max, your heat and my rut lined up. You're puking every morning."  
"I..."  
"Please, Max."  
I groaned, but went into the bathroom. I took a test and when it was positive, I took another. Eventually I ran out of tests. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Leon.  
"Max?"  
"They're all positive. All of them."  
"You okay?"  
I shrugged.  
"Max-"  
I shook my head.  
"I love you."  
"Leon, stop. Please."  
"Max, I love you. And I love our baby."  
I shoved him. "Stop. Stop! How could you do this to me?!"  
"Max, don't be like this." He sighed.  
"Don't tell me how to be." I snapped. "Don't. Just don't."  
"Max," he put his hand on my stomach and I knocked him back. "Max, enough." He growled. "Don't make me-"  
"Make you what? Knock me up? Hmm?" I asked. "Make you what?"  
"Max, enough. Stop it." Leon used his alpha tone.  
I dropped my hands. "I hate you." I hissed, looking away.  
"Don't say that." He frowned, pulling me closer.  
I looked at my feet.  
"I didn't do this on purpose." He sighed. "You know that. I didn't line up your heat with my rut."  
"You should have known better. You're the alpha. You're my alpha. You're supposed to look out for me, Leon. Why would you do this? Why didn't you-"  
"Max, I didn't do it on purpose. I came home and you were dripping. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't know. We don't have a rhythm yet. I didn't know." He touched my hair. "I just couldn't stop myself. You have no idea what it's like for me to smell your heat. You dripping wet on the bed. Ugh so beautiful." He whispered, kissing me and licking his way into my mouth.  
I didn't move.  
"Max," he licked my mark. "Please. Trust me. I didn't mean to do this to you."  
"What am I going to do? They'll never let me play like this."  
"It's just for a little while. Like a break. That's all. Just a break. You'll be back on the field in no time. I promise. And you can play until you show."  
I snarled. "You know that I'll show almost immediately. You know that."  
He kissed me. "I promise to take such good care of you. In all kinds of ways. You want a reward for what a good omega you are? How good you take everything that I give you? Hmmm?"  
It takes me a second to breathe because oh my God that sounds amazing.  
"Anything, Maxie. Anything you want, you can have." He yanked my shirt off and tossed it.  
I blinked because wow this is not happening. It can't be. This doesn't happen to omegas.  
"Max?!" There's slight panic in Leon's eyes for a second, but it seems he quickly registers the lust. "Trying to decide, hmmm? I just have one rule, Maxie. Just one." He dropped his shirt to the floor.  
"Oh God."  
"You cum for me. Untouched."  
I groaned loudly because that meant Leon will actually give me everything. He'll have to.  
"Where do you want me to start?" He shoved me onto the bed.  
"Start?!" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, babe, I know how good you are when it comes to sex. I know exactly how many times I can get you off before you need a break."  
I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks flush.  
"Maxie, I know your body. I know you." He traced my bottom lip with his thumb. "Do you want me to start somewhere and just not stop?"  
I nodded quickly because God did I fucking want that.  
Leon kissed me and I sunk into it, the dirty way he licked into my mouth and grabbed my ass. He ground his hips against mine, making me harder. "Think you can cum, just from kissing and grinding, baby?"  
I nodded, pulling his mouth to mine and bucking my hips when he hovered over me. I needed him against me. I needed him with me everywhere.  
His boner was hot against my hip and I purred, dragging my nails down his back. "Do you like the way that I kiss you, Max?" He asked, biting my bottom lip.  
I nodded, whimpering. "Don't tease."  
"Cum for me, baby. Cum for me so I can lick you to another orgasm." He growled.  
"Like this?! I can't."  
"Yes, you can, baby." He argued, grinding harder against me.  
"I need something." I whined.  
He sucked hickeys into my shoulder. "What is it, baby?" He asked, his voice husky. "You want your jeans off."  
I nodded weakly and felt his hands move to my pants. I was relieved that they were off, but not entirely satisfied. I wanted my boxers off too. I moved to take them off.  
"Untouched, Max," Leon reminded me, lacing our fingers together, rubbing his knee against my burning erection.  
"It's not enough." I complained.  
He dropped his weight on me and I moaned loudly. "Not enough, hmm? Then I guess we'll be here a while."  
"We're just making out. I can't."  
"You can. You will." He bit my bottom lip and tugged it before trapping me a sloppy, wet kiss.  
I let my legs fall open for him to grind on me harder. I trailed my hands down his chest to unbutton his jeans.  
"Do I need to tie you up?" He asked.  
"No," I mumbled, slipping one hand in his hair. I fumbled to find his for a second and he eventually laced our fingers together.  
He pinned me harder and kissed me hotter, guiding my hips to rock softly against the mattress.


	20. Chapter 20

Leon's POV

It took a lot of kissing and grinding, but eventually I felt his hips start rocking erratically.  
"Are you close for me, Maxie? You gonna be a good mate and cum for me?"  
He panted, squirming.  
I changed my angle on his hips, making him moan more.  
"Leon," he whined.  
"You can do it."  
He shook his head. "I can't."  
I let go of his hand to put my hands on his hips, squeezing so tight that he'd for sure have bruises.  
"God, Leon." He hissed.  
I snapped his hips to mine rapidly and he came with a yelp of surprise and pleasure. I used my grip to rock his hips and let him ride out the orgasm. "Good job, Maxie. You're so good. I knew you could do it." I praised.  
When he stopped writhing against me, I let go of his hips. "That was...interesting."  
"Can you handle not touching yourself while I pleasure you with my tongue or do I need to tie you up?" I asked, watching him. I knew the answer, but I wasn't about to tie him up without permission.  
Max complained, but held up his wrists so I could tie his hands together against the headboard.  
I moved a pillow underneath his hips and sucked hickeys down his body, listening to him breathe while I tossed his boxers. I wanted him to be hard and ready for my tongue so I made love bites up his thighs until he moaned. I sat up to look at my beautiful mess of a mate and groaned before kissing him.  
"Leon, I-" Max interrupted himself with another moan when I licked at his tight opening. He was slick, but tight.  
"Need me to stretch you out properly." I nipped at his ass and he gasped, bucking his hips. I finally dove it, tasting him and earning a moan. I loved the way he tasted, but God I needed him to moan like that again. I nipped and sucked and licked him, finding his precious bundle of nerves almost immediately.  
His strangled moans filled the room and I focused solely on his prostate to keep it that way. "Leon, I'm...I'm gonna."  
I hummed against his hole, flicking my tongue at the bundle of nerves.  
"Please. Please," he muttered, whimpering until I forced constant pressure on it and then he groaned out my name, spilling onto his own chest.  
"You're so good, Maxie." I moaned, watching him writhe with the pleasure. Without giving him any warning, I shoved a finger into his slick hole, moving it in and out.  
"Leon, shit, fuck," he complained, unprepared.  
"Sorry, love. Wanted to keep giving you what you deserve." I added a second finger to the mix.  
He groaned, relaxing. "Leon,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we gonna have sex?"  
"Do you want to?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Then yes."  
"Not next."  
"You know what you want next baby?"  
"Yes."  
"And what's that?"  
"Wanna suck you off. Want you to cum in my mouth. Want to taste you."  
I froze, almost losing myself in my jeans. I hadn't expected that at all.  
"Leon, you prick." Max whimpered, grinding against my fingers.  
"Sorry, sorry." I went back to my rhythm. "I just didn't expect you to say that."  
"You asked what I wanted."  
"Yeah I figured you'd want me to suck you off."  
"No."  
"You sure?"  
"Why are you-FUCK..." he groaned.  
"Found your prostate." I snorted.  
"Why are you fighting me? Why don't you want-"  
"Oh, I do want. Nearly came when you said it."  
"Then why-"  
"Don't deserve it." I muttered. "Messed up. Didn't take care of you properly,"  
His mouth curved to a frown. "I want-"  
"I know. But pick something else."  
"No. I want your dick in my mouth. You said anything that I wanted."  
"I know I did, but-"  
"So now you're lying to me too. Cool. Get off of me."  
I put another finger in him. "You can have whatever the hell you want, Max. Anything. Even if that's what you want. I said anything and I meant it. Doesn't mean that I wasn't making sure you were getting what you wanted."  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He moaned loudly. "Right there, oh my God. Yes. Yes."  
I put another finger in him, fucking him with my fingers until he started screaming out for me. I stopped. "Tell me, baby. Tell me. What do you want?"  
"Leon, finish it." He ground desperately against my fingers.  
I curled my fingers over and over to hit his prostate.  
He came with the most amazing moan I've ever heard in my life.  
I moaned loudly and obnoxiously. "Why do you always sound so good?"  
"Untie me." Max panted.  
I did as he asked and smiled when he immediately kissed me. "God, you're perfect."  
"On your back," he demanded. "Need your dick in my mouth."  
"Stop," I groaned. "You're going to make me mess myself."  
"I want-"  
"I know, baby," I got on my back and slipped my jeans to the floor.  
He licked his lips. "Boxers,"  
I nodded, pulling them off.  
He moaned quietly. "Gonna have you fuck my mouth, Leon."  
I nodded quickly, purring happily when he took my full length into his mouth. I laced my fingers in his hair and guided his head down, holding him flush against my groin. I bucked my hips up and he choked a bit, immediately making me cum with his name on my tongue.  
Max swallowed everything I gave him and pulled off so I didn't knot his mouth. "Someone didn't last very long." He smirked.  
I sighed. "You looked too good blissed out for me to last long with your pretty mouth on my dick. After talking like you needed my dick in your mouth."  
He rolled his eyes. "Just because you've never had a proper blow job-"  
I shoved him back. "Stop." I snarled. "It doesn't matter if we had sex yesterday or ten minutes ago. It's about you, Max. Not the blow job." I got up and grabbed my boxers.  
"Leon, what are you doing?"  
"I need a break from this."  
Max scrambled to sit up. "This?"  
"Yeah. I'm not having this fight right now. I need to cool down. I don't want to hurt you. I can't hurt you. And every time you fight me about how I feel about you, I start to unravel just a little more. So I need a break."  
"Don't leave," his voice cracked. "Please. Leon, don't leave me."  
"Stop second guessing how I feel about you." I snarled, not quite ordering him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, just stop."  
"I'm trying. I thought we were betas. I thought we were equals."  
"Do you wish that I hadn't marked you? Do you wish that I hadn't claimed you as mine?"  
"No. I just wish it didn't change so much for me to be an omega. I wish it didn't matter. I wish it didn't make things difficult. If I was a beta-"  
"We would've never mated. Betas can only be claimed by betas. You know that."  
"That doesn't mean that I have to like how different things are. You've changed how you are with me. I don't have to like that about us."  
"I'm not different with you."  
"Yes. You are."  
"I'm-"  
"You don't look at me the same. You don't kiss me the same. You don't touch me the same. We don't talk the same. We don't do anything the same." He yelled. "You act like I'm glass. You act like I'm going to break in half!"  
"Yeah. Well, you could. And I didn't know that before."  
"I'm not glass!"  
I sighed. "Yeah, but now I have more to lose. It's not so easy knowing that you can't defend yourself from Alphas. Not that you're incompetent. I know that you're not. But I also know that you don't have the upper hand. I don't like it. I don't. I don't want someone to hurt you just because they can. I don't want anything to happen to you at all."  
"Then defend me. Protect me. From others. Not from you. Not from us. From them. From THEM. Why don't you fuck me the way you know that you should? The way you do when I'm in heat?"  
"Because I don't want to hurt you."  
"You already are." He said quietly. "I am a good omega. I am a good mate." His voice shook. "Why don't you love me as much as I love you?"  
"I-"  
"I don't actually want that answer." He interrupted. "Go. Take your break."  
"No."  
"I'm not fighting you, Leon. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of loving you more. I'm tired of doing this with you. I'm tired of being your possession."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that maybe...maybe we should break our bond."  
My heart sunk to his stomach. "What?"  
"Don't make me say it again."  
"No, I'm not. I'm giving you a chance to take it back."  
"It needed to be put out there."  
"No, Max, it didn't. If you want to leave, fucking say so. Don't try to make this my decision."  
"I didn't say I wanted to leave."  
"You didn't have to. Fucking go, Max. You want to break our bond so bad? Get the hell out."  
"I don't want to go. I want you to understand how I feel." Max threw a lamp at me. "I've told you. I've tried to show you. What do I have to do?! Do I have to fuck someone else? Do I have to kill myself? Why can't you just try to understand?!"  
"Max," I growled.  
"Don't pull that shit, Leon. You want to use your alpha tone? Act like an alpha." He snapped. "Go to hell, Leon. Either be my mate or let me go to someone who will." He collapsed into tears and I stood there, for a second.  
My entire life was crashing before my eyes. I couldn't believe it. My brain shut down completely and I couldn't hear Max talking anymore.  
And then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Benni's POV

Mats and I showed up to see Max standing over a passed out Leon. "Max, what happened? What's wrong? Why is Leon passed out?"  
I sat down next to Leon.  
Mats carefully approached Max. "Max? What did you do?"  
"We had a fight. It happens."  
"You're pregnant, of course you're going to fight." I snorted. "That isn't the answer."  
"How did-"  
Mats sighed. "For right now, why don't you just go with it?"  
"I..." Max looked at me.  
"You suggested breaking the bond." I observed.  
"I'm miserable, Benni." Max sighed. "It's killing me to do this. I'm tired of fighting for us and I'm tired of being treated like a child. I'm tired of how Leon looks at me." He started crying. "He used to give me this look like I changed his life for the better. Now he looks at me like I'm dying. Like I'm killing him. Like he has to watch me. Like I'm a child. He doesn't love me. I'm an obligation for him. I'm a nuisance."  
"Max, it's just a different-"  
"Mats looks at you like you're his entire world. Leon looks at me like I'm a glass ornament."  
I looked at Mats for help.  
"Wake Leon up, now."  
Max headed for the door, but Mats grabbed his arm.  
"You're staying." He hissed, his tone aggressive.  
Max whined, but sat down.  
"Leon," I smacked him around a bit. "He's not waking up. Maybe we should trying cutting Max a bit. He-"  
Leon snarled and quickly had me pinned to the floor.  
"Ow. Hi to you too."  
"You hurt him and I'll rip your spine out of your body."  
Mats was quick to quip back. "You hurt my mate and I'll break yours in half."  
Leon glared at me, but got up. "Leave him alone."  
Mats wrapped himself around Max. "Why should I? You clearly aren't being a good alpha. What do you say to taking him in, hmm?" He looked at me. "What better baby practice than for you to take Max in."  
I flushed.  
"Come over to me," he suggested.  
I walked over and he placed a peck on my lips.  
"I'm just teasing. It's your body. You don't even have to have pups if you don't want to. We'll talk about it when your heat lines up with my rut."  
I nodded before turning my attention to Leon. "Max is right. You look at him funny." I observed. "You're trying to subdue your alpha nature so you don't hurt him. But it's having the opposite effect. You won't hurt Max. I promise." I put my hands on Leon's shoulders. "As an alpha, you have a duty to love and protect your mate. You won't hurt Max. You won't be too aggressive. You'll know him better. But you've got to let it go. You're killing him like this."  
"I don't want to-"  
"Leon, look at me. You're hurting Max. Do you hear me? You're hurting him. Stop trying so hard. Stop it. Let it go. We have instincts for a reason."  
Leon closed his eyes for a second and stood a little taller, a bit more tense. His eyes opened to land on Max and they softened immediately. "Maxie,"  
Max searched his eyes and then his face.  
Mats shoved Max forward and Leon gave him a look of dipleasure.  
"Please don't push him, Mats." Leon stepped forward to envelope his boyfriend in a tight hug. "Maxie," he murmured, his voice quiet.  
Max cried into his alpha's chest and Leon stroked his hair, humming softly.


	22. Chapter 22

Max's POV

After Benni and Mats left, Leon was immediately up against me, his tongue down my throat.  
"Hi,"  
"Hi. I love you." He sighed, his hands roaming my waist. "You smell so heavenly. God. You smell neglected too. Need more from me, Maxie? I know." He dropped my pants to the floor.  
I watched him, his eyes full of love and lust all at once. I licked my way into his mouth and felt his hands all over me.  
He smiled and pushed me up against the wall. "I am dying to be inside you properly." He whined.  
I nodded, dying for that as well. This was my Leon. The alpha I had been on board with having. Not that I didn't like the lust he had. And not that he didn't love me. But I wanted him to do both at the same time.  
"I'm going to take really good care of you, Max." He promised, dropping my clothes to the floor.  
I watched him trail his fingertips down my body.  
“Gonna let go.” He sighed.  
“Of what?”  
“The alpha,” his eyes flickered to a darker shade and he inhaled.  
I stepped closer to him, testing things.  
He hummed, not moving away.  
I licked my lips, smelling him.  
“Can we talk while I push you into our room?”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Sure,”  
“Sorry for the way I’ve been acting. Was worried about hurting you. Breaking you. But you’re not glass. You’re solid rock and you’re God damn attractive.”  
I looked up at him as my back slammed into the wall.  
“Stay.” Leon instructed, getting on his knees. He spread my legs a little bit, sucking hickeys up my thighs while I trembled. “No touching.” He licked into my opening and I leaned against the wall, trying to steady myself. He nipped and sucked and did everything he could to make me moan.  
Just when I was about to get off, I felt him stop. I whimpered.  
He hummed, running his nose up my body slowly.  
I whimpered again, trying to make my point about what I needed.  
“Relax,”  
I groaned, but nodded.  
“Love the way that you taste. Especially now. All blissed out on those hormones.” He mouthed at my mark, not opening it. “Should I stretch you with my fingers or with my dick, hmm?”  
“Second one.” I breathed.  
He picked me up and thrust into me, guiding my legs to wrap around his waist.  
I gasped, feeling him push to the hilt immediately.  
He thrust in and out of me roughly, bringing me to a high immediately. “Cum for me, baby. Untouched.”  
I cried out for him and he kept pushing me until I had nothing left.  
“One more.” Leon demanded.  
I shook my head. “Can’t.”  
“For me, Max. Just one more.” He hadn’t stopped thrusting in and out of me so I was still being stimulated.  
I nodded. “I’ll try.”  
After a few more thrusts and coaxing, we came together, his knot locking us together.  
He pulled me away from the wall when his knot subsided and over to the bed. “Gonna clean you off, okay?”  
I nodded, tired.  
He disappeared for a minute and returned with a cloth.  
I leaned against the mattress, sore and spent. But I liked it.  
When Leon was done, he tossed the cloth aside and climbed into the bed with me, wrapping himself around me.  
I felt so safe and warm that I fell asleep almost immediately.

~~~

I woke up to find myself still entangled with my mate. I found that surprising. He almost always got up before me and checked my mark and cleaned me off a second time. I never woke up him sleeping with me. Not since we’d mated.  
“Good morning, princess.”  
I snorted. “Morning,”  
He lazily drew patterns on my thigh. “So what would you like to do on our day off, hmm?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“We can go to the pitch if you want.” He suggested. “Can ask Leroy and Ralle and your friends to join us. We can all screw around on the pitch.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “They’re both Alphas on the team...”  
“So?”  
“So you’re okay with that?”  
“Suggested it, didn’t I?” He asked.  
I rolled over to look at him. We made eye contact and I saw love, trust, and dominance. “I love you.”  
“Mmm. I love you too, baby.”  
I snuggled into his chest. “Like your alpha. It’s nice.”  
“Mmm. Such a pretty mate you make.” Leon grinned, kissing me. “Pretty and smart. You amaze me.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Mmm. So good as my omega.” He purred, nuzzling my neck and nipping at my mark. “I am so lucky. Did you know that? Hmm? Did you know that I am truly envied by other Alphas? Such perfection in my mate.” He used his thumb to brush my lips. “Maybe we shouldn’t go to the pitch today. Maybe I should just...” he kissed me, sliding his hands down my body.  
I licked into his mouth and he rolled over, putting me underneath him. I liked that he was controlling the situation, but I loved that he was not just trying to fuck me.  
“The sex is better.” He muttered. “I think it makes such a difference. Hmmm?”  
I nodded. “This is my Leon.” I tucked his hair back. “This is my alpha. The one who’s pups I want to have.”  
“Yes, it’s more about us now. Less about possession. More about trust.”  
I nodded again. “Yeah,”  
His tongue licked into my mouth again, his hips grinding against mine. “I like to think that I’m now more attuned to what you want sexually.”  
I snorted. “Is that so?”  
“Mhmm.” He licked my mark and then nipped at my collar bones. “I can tell that right now, you want my attention lower.”  
I rolled my eyes. “That’s not a hard thing to figure out.”  
He laughed. “Mhmm. But I know the way you want it. I know what you want to try.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“You’ve been thinking about what it'd be like for a while now, Maxie. You want to be fucked from behind. Want me to pull on your hair and growl in your ear while I thrust in and out of you."  
My mouth went dry, but my lower half didn't seem to get the message. I felt the slick almost pouring out of me.  
"I love you." He whispered, nudging me onto my stomach. "Hands and knees, baby."  
I did as he said, arching my back and waiting for him to tell me something else.  
“So pretty,” He mused.  
I arched my back further. “Lee,”  
He thrust into me and I nearly collapsed in pleasure. “You like that?”  
I purred quietly.  
“Such a good mate. So tight and wet for your alpha.” He leaned over me to suck hickeys into my skin. “So proud of you for how you’ve handled everything I’ve given you.” He pushed to the hilt and I groaned under him.  
“God, Leon.” I moaned.  
He fucked me harder and harder until cried out for him, spilling onto the bed. He didn’t stop. He fucked me over and over again until I couldn’t breathe.  
“You need a break?”  
I nodded. “Need a break.”  
He pulled out of me and rolled me onto my back. “So what are we doing today?”  
I shrugged. “We could invite people over. We could play fifa and hang out.”  
“Mkay.”  
I snuggled into him. “Does that sound okay?”  
“Yeah, baby. That sounds great.”  
We cleaned up and invited people to hang out, putting food out.  
I dressed myself in one of Leon’s T-shirt’s and a pair of my boxers.  
Leon put his face in my neck and inhaled deeply. “You smell incredible.”  
I flushed. “That’s cuz of the pup.”  
“No. It’s you.” He laughed, kissing my forehead.  
I smiled as the doorbell rang. I could smell two Alphas outside and glanced at Leon who didn’t seem bothered.  
He opened the door to let them in and laughed at something they said.  
I waited nervously in the kitchen. I wasn’t sure how this would go now.  
“Maxie, you okay?”  
I nodded, coming into the living room.  
“I thought I smelled something delicious.” Leroy smirked. “Hi, Max.”  
“Hi.”  
Leon ruffled my hair. “Come on, relax a bit.” He pulled me with him to the couch.  
I flushed at Leroy’s gaze.  
Leon got up to toss controllers.  
“You’re different, Leon.” Ralle noted.  
“Yeah?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “How so?”  
“Normally you’d rip our heads off for being with Max.” Leroy snorted, sniffing me.  
“Yeah, well, try touching him and see what happens.”  
Leroy moved a bit away from me.  
I whined a bit, turned on by my alpha’s blatant confidence and lack of aggression. I could see the trust in his eyes and it only made me more turned on.  
“Max,” Leroy scrambled to move away from me.  
“I can’t help it.”  
Leon rolled his eyes. “Easy, babe. Gonna make all of them drool if you keep it up.”  
“It’s the damn pup.” I complained. “I can’t control the hormones.”  
Leroy froze. “You’re...you’re pregnant.”  
Leon laughed. “You look surprised.”  
“More so that I didn’t notice than that it happened.” Leroy snorted. “Guess it was masked by all the slick.”  
Leon shrugged and I flushed. “You’re gonna get all worked up, Maxie.”  
“I’m trying not to.”  
He hummed, stroking my hair. “Where’d Ralle disappear to?”  
“Kitchen,” Leroy answered.  
"Food," Ralle answered, coming into the room with a bag of chips. "Needed a distraction."  
"From what?"  
'You smell like sex, Max. It's endearing."  
"You're not serious."  
"I'm very serious." Ralle sat next to me, leaning in and inhaling my scent.  
Leon growled. "Mine. Back off."  
I squirmed to get up and into his lap. "Leon,"  
"So hormonal, baby." Leon purred. "Don't you want to spend time with your friends?"  
"Can't help it." I whined. "I can smell you. And it's driving me insane. I want you."  
"Yeah, baby? Then play nice with your friends." He snorted. "I'll reward you if you do."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Now get off my lap and go play."  
I got up and he smacked my ass before I sat between my two friends. "So let's do something then."  
"Just play some FIFA."  
"Yeah, okay," I nodded.


End file.
